The Topeka Convention
by Doc Reid
Summary: A large doctor's convention in Topeka is not without its trouble for some. Crossover story with Gunsmoke and Little House on the Prairie. Thank you for your reviews on this "experiment" of mine! Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Clarence handed Doc his mail, "You seem to have more mail than usual, Doc," the clerk said.

"Hum," Doc grunted, "Mostly likely just junk and bills. I never getting anything particularly interesting," muttered.

"Well, I suppose it's better than no mail at all!" Clarence smiled.

Doc looked at the clerk, "And I suppose you're right," he smiled back as he walked to the door. It was a lovely summer day. The wind was gentle and warm and the temperature was very comfortable.

The physician stepped down the two stairs while thumbing through his mail and didn't see Festus as the two bumped into each other causing Doc to toss his mail in the air, "Oh, for Heaven's sake! Can't you watch where you are going?!" Doc bellowed at the deputy.

"As a matter of fact, smarty pants, I saw where I was going until you stepped out in front of me," Festus snorted back as he knelt down to pick up the doctor's mail. Doc swiped his right hand across his moustache knowing full well that Festus was right, but the Doc wasn't going to admit to it.

"Here's yer mail," Festus thrust the wade of envelopes toward Doc. Doc just looked at him, "I'll tell you what. For that, why don't I buy you a beer?"

Festus scrunched up his right eye, "The only time you buy me a drink is when you want something..."

"Well, I don't want anything. Honest," Doc looked hurt.

"Hum," the deputy thought, "well it is in the afternoon and it is getting warm," Festus stuck his thumbs into his vest, "Alright, I will take yer offer," he smiled. Doc shook his head in amusement, "Come on then," Doc walked along the boardwalk toward the Long Branch.

Festus held the swing door open and allowed Doc to got through first. Both men spotted Kitty Russell at the far end of the long dark wooden bar and wove their way through the crowd to join her, "Miss Kitty!" Festus smiled. "Hello Festus. Doc," she smiled back.

"Kitty," Doc nodded and then looked around the room, "This is a pretty good crowd for this time of day, isn't it?"

Kitty nodded, "Seems like the warm weather brings them out."

"Well, it brought us out too," Doc chirped. "I am buying Festus a beer," the physician said.

"Oh?" Kitty questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Doc grumbled as he turned and walked back to Kitty's table in the corner to read his mail. Kitty looked at Festus and they both shrugged. "Sam, three beers, when you have a minute," Kitty asked her tall bartender.

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty," Sam spoke which wiping dry some glasses.

Kitty and Festus joined Doc at the table, "Well, you certainly look deep in thought," Kitty said to Doc as she sat next to him.

"I'm just reading this letter," Doc looked over the piece of paper.

"What kinda letter is it, Doc?" Festus asked.

Doc sat the letter down on the table and looked that the deputy, "And why do you need to know?"

"Wall, cause there's good letters and thars bad letters, and I sure hope it ain't one of them," Festus stated as only the hill man could.

Doc pursed his lips, "Well, thank you for your concern. It so happens this letter is from the Medical Society of America. There's a big convention in two weeks in Topeka for doctor's in the Midwest," Doc looked at the letter again.

"That sounds exciting," Kitty added, "Are you going to go?"

Doc placed the letter on the table and removed his glasses, "You know I just might. Transportation and accommodation is included for doctor's who are coming from more than one hundred miles!"

"Well, you can't beat that!" Kitty chuckled knowing how Doc liked to keep the purse strings closed.

"What do you do at these conventions?" Festus looked at Doc.

"You meet with other doctors and learn how they do things and you can shares stories..." Doc noted the look on Festus' face.

"Sounds boring to me," the deputy said as he drank from the mug of beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than three hundred miles from Topeka was the small town of Walnut Grove, Minnesota. Doc Baker stood watching Reverend Alden, "Why don't you ask someone else to do that?" the doctor said.

"As a mater of fact, doctor, "I like doing things like this," Alden said while finishing the last little spot of paint on the inside of the doors at the church.

"Well, I can't say I approve of your ladder," Baker looked at the wobbly wooden structure.

"I'm just about done, anyhow," Alden said as he handed the bucket and brush down to the doctor. "There," the reverend smiled, "That looks a hundred percent better, don't you agree?"

"I'll be happy once you are off that ladder," Baker said as he put the paint down.

Alden shook his head, "I've climbed this ladder a hundred times," he said as he started down.

"Looks like it came over on the Ark," Baker stated which caused Reverend Alden to look over his shoulder and miss the last step and crashed to the floor at the doctor's feet.

"Reverend!" Baker knelt down and helped the preacher to sit, "Are you all right?"

"Mostly," the Reverend was red in the face with embarrassment as he sat up.

Baker knelt down next to him, "Mostly?"

"I appear to have hurt my wrist," Alden looked down to his right arm.

"Come on," Baker said, "Lets get you to your feet and over to my office," he helped Reverend Alden to his feet. Alden groaned. Doc Baker shook his head and assisted the Reverend down the front stairs and across the street. Several people watched on and Baker motioned for them to stop watching.

Once at the doctor's office, Baker assisted the Reverend to the examination table in the back room, "I'll need to take your coat off," he said. Alden shook his head and Baker knew he was angry with himself.

Doc Baker unbuttoned the Reverend's sleeve and rolled it up out of the way of his examination. Alden bit his lower lip trying not to yelp each time the doctor moved his wrist, "Well, it isn't broken, just badly sprained. You might have been better off had you broke it," Baker said to the beleaguered preacher.

"How will I write my sermon for Sunday?" Alden asked.

"Reverend," Baker looked his friend in the eyes, "Do you know what I think you need?"

"A new ladder..." Alden was quick with his answer which made Baker laugh. "No, my friend; a vacation."

"I can't take a vacation!" Alden said in protest.

"Sure you can. Have another minister take your circuit for a week" Baker smiled.

"And just what will I do?" Alden asked.

"You could join me at the Doctor's Convention in Topeka," Baker handed the Reverend his letter. Alden read it and looked up to Baker, "That's over three hundred and fifty miles away!"

"I know and all expenses paid!" Baker smiled. "What do you think?"

Alden thought for a moment and looked up to Baker, "I've never been to Kansas," he smiled. Baker smiled too, "I'd enjoy your company. And I can keep an eye on you..."

Alden's shoulders sagged as he knew his was in the doctor's bad book for his ladder performance.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc Adams finished his beer, just as Matt Dillon pushed his way through the swing doors of the saloon. He stood at the door allowing his eyes to adjust from the brightness of the day and the darker room of the Long Branch. His eyes finally spotted his deputy at the back table with the doctor and Kitty.

Matt stepped down into the room and sauntered over to the table where his three friends sat, "Everyone having a good time?" his tone was unusually cool.

Festus shrunk in his chair and hoped that his boss didn't see him.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Kitty asked as Doc watched.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, we're just in the midst of a cattle drive season and my deputy is nowhere to be seen..." his eyes drifted down to Festus.

"Matt, it was my fault," Doc spoke up. "I said I'd buy Festus a beer."

Matt looked at the physician, "You were going to buy Festus a beer? How come?" Matt asked as he looped his thumbs over his gun-belt and waited for Doc to answer.

"Well," Doc really had o answer, "Because..."

Matt drew a deep breath, "We have three cattle drives coming through here in a few days, and I am looking for assistance from my deputy, that's all," Dillon huffed.

"Sorry Matthew. I, jist..." Festus stammered.

"It's okay Festus, just get to work, will you?" Matt grumbled before he left the saloon.

Doc and Kitty exchanged glances then watched Festus gulp down the remaining few swallows of beer. He stood and a little belch escaped his lips, "Pardon me!" he smiled. "Thanks for the beer, Doc!" he said as he scambled to the door.

Doc shook his head, "You know, Matt sure seems wound up about this.."

Kitty looked over to Doc, "Gee, I would have never guessed..." she said dryly. Doc looked at Kitty out of the corner of his eyes. Kitty noted his look and looked back to her drink.

"I think Matt needs to get away for a few days," Doc said as he picked up the letter that lay on the table in front of him.

Kitty's eyebrows rose, "And just how are you going to manage that?"

Doc looked up fro the letter and over to Kitty, "If you think Dodge is rough right now, just imagine what Topeka will be like," Doc smiled weakly.

"Doc," Kitty looked at the physician, "I am not following yo at all..."

"I think Matt should go with me to Topeka," Doc smiled. "He could use some time away from here."

Kitty smiled then laughed, "Oh, I see, a personal body guard," she continued to laugh teasing the doctor.

Doc made a face and then scowled, "Not quite, but sort of..." he said as he reread the letter and looked back to Kitty, "It seems to me your big marshal friend could use a little time away, don't you think?" Doc pointed to the letter.

"Huh?" Kitty wondered.

"It says here that I can take a guest," he smiled.

"Oh, I see..." Kitty tried to read the letter from where she sat, "You and Matt, huh?"

Doc smiled broadly, "Yup, in fact, I could use a vacation too," he said as he stood. He looked at the letter again, "Topeka, eh?" he smiled and folded the letter pushing it into his breast pocket, "I'll see you later Kitty, I have a marshal to talk to," he smiled and walked to the door.

Kitty stood and look at Sam. The both shrugged as they watched the doctor leave the saloon.

Doc walked across the small alleyway between the saloon and the general store and where his office was on the upper floor. Wilbur Jonas was arranging the produce at the front of his store when Doc stopped, "Afternoon, Jonas," Doc stood watching.

"Hello Doc," the store own looked up to the doctor over his silver rimmed glasses, "Lookin' for something in particular?" Jonas said as he lifted the wicker basket of cabbage up to the upper shelf.

"I am," Doc said as he stepped into the store and looked around. Jonas scurried in behind him, "What can I get for you?"

"Well, just calm yourself down now, Jonas! I won't be needing this stuff for a few more days. I just need to have it ready, that's all," Doc stated.

"Oh?" Jonas ducked in behind the counter and pulled the pencil out from behind his right ear. "What kind of stuff?" he readied the pencil on his note pad.

"Well, let's see," Doc looked around, "some bread and cheese. And have you got any of those canned chickens?"

"I sure do!" Jonas pointed with the end of his pencil to the shelf.

"Good. I'll take one of them too," Doc walked around and continued to look.

"Are you going on a picnic?" Jonas stood and watched the doctor.

Doc turned, "You might say that," Doc lifted a bottle up, "What kind of beverages do you carry?"

"Mostly just ginger beer. I'll leave all that other to Miss Kitty," Jonas noted.

"Fine. I'll take a few bottles of that too. Oh," Doc said and turned to Jonas, just put it in a box. I'll expect to pick it up in four days," Doc handed Jonas a few dollars, "Give me my change then."

"Where are you going on this picnic," Jonas asked as he read over the list.

"Topeka, if you really need to know," Doc grunted before leaving.

"Topeka!? That's several hundred miles away!" Jonas blurted out.

Doc shook his head, "So I've been told."

Doc left the general store and continued his way down the street to the marshal's office. He peered over the drapes in the window to see Matt at his desk with a huge pile of paperwork. Doc ticked his head and brushed his hand across his greying moustache, "Why he doesn't do his paperwork when his gets it, I will not understand," he muttered to himself before opening the door and stepping down into the room.

"Oh, hey, Doc. Sorry about earlier," Matt looked up from the letter he was working on.

"Pshaw!" Doc said as he walked to the coffee pot but realize that the stove was stone cold. Doc again fussed with his moustache as he looked at Matt who was again busy with the letter. "You know if you did that when it came in you," Doc began.

Matt looked up to the doctor with annoyance in his eyes, "I know, I wouldn't have so much to do at the end of the month," he huffed.

Doc shrugged, "To each their own," he walked to the little table and sat down to read the newspaper.

Matt again looked up at the doctor, "What makes me think that this isn't a social call?"

Doc chuckled, "You can be perceptive when you want."

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Matt now was no longer interested in his letter.

Doc stood and walked over to Matt dropping the letter from the medical association on the desk in front of the marshal.

Matt picked the piece of paper up and read it, "That's great, Doc. But what's it to me?"

Doc smiled, "I think you could use some time away from here and I want you to go with me," Doc smiled.

"Me?" Matt said as he looked at his desk.

"Yes. You. It's only for a few days and as your doctor, I highly recommend you get some R and R!" Doc growled.

Matt swallowed and reread the letter, "Well the timing works..." his blue eyes looked up to Doc's.

"Good. I'll wire the association to get us our room," Doc pulled the paper from Matt's hands. "Talk to you later Matt," the doctor said as he left the jail house.

"Matt's jaw dropped open, "I don't recall saying yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Baker had finished wrapping Reverend Alden's wrist, "I don't want you to use that arm for at least a week. And try to stay off that ladder," Baker placed his hand firmly on his friend's shoulder.

"Dully noted, doctor," Alden said as he slid carefully off the end of the examination table. He looked at his right wrist and sighed.

"Hey, don't get so down! That fall could have been a lot worse," Baker smiled.

"I suppose," the Reverend said. "I just don't know how I will pull my notes together for Sunday Sermon, that's all," he looked up to Doc Baker. "Don't let that worry you. I'll help," Baker smiled again.

Reverend Alden's face lit up, "That would be wonderful," he smiled.

"We'll get together tomorrow and you can tell me what to write down for you. The rest will be up to you though," Baker winked and walked with the Reverend to his office door.

"You are a very good friend, Hiram," Alden extended his left hand and the doctor took it with a smile. "It goes both ways my friend," Baker said as he opened the door only to find Charles Ingalls poised to knock.

"Hello Charles," Doc said.

"Doc. Reverend," Charles looked at Reverend Alden, "I heard that Doc walked you over here from the church. Are you all right?" Charles asked with deep concern in his voice.

Doc looked at Charles, "He will be if he stays off that ladder."

Reverend Alden rolled his eyes, "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"What happened?" Charles asked.

"I was painting the insides of the doors at the church and I missed the last step," Reverend held up his right arm.

"It was my fault. I distracted him," Baker twisted his mouth.

"Well, are you all right?" Charles asked the Reverend.

"My wing has been clipped," Alden said spoke softly.

Doc Baker shook his head, "He'll be fine in a few weeks. It's just a very bad sprain. He's lucky he didn't break his neck," he shot another look at the Reverend about the ladder.

Charles smirked, "I think I better build you a new ladder, Reverend," he chuckled.

"And while you are at it, Charles," Baker stopped the framer from leaving," burn the other one..."

Reverend Alden was about to say something but chose to close his mouth. He knew he was defeated in the ladder debate. Reverend Alden drew his lips tight and looked at the two men who stood before him, "If you'll both excuse me, I have a telegram to send." he squeezed past Charles and out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now Friday and Reverend Alden carried his bible and note pad over to the doctor's office. As he crossed the wooden bridge over Plum Creek, Nels Oleson stopped him, "Hey Reverend! There's a telegram for you," he said as he caught with the preacher after picking up his mail.

"Well, thank you Nels," he smiled as he wedged his books under his right arm in order to take the piece of paper from the mercantile owner.

"How's your wrist?" Nels asked.

"It hurts like..." Alden's eyes sparkled and a slight smirk curled his lips.

"I bet," Nels smiled, "We'll talk later. Take care," Nels said as he turned toward the store.

Reverend Alden flicked open the message and he smiled. He was able to get another minister to take his circuit for two weeks. Alden folded the message and tucked the paper into this jacket pocket and continued on his way over to Doc Baker's office.

Doc Baker read his own telegraph confirming his attendance at the conference. His attention was drawn to the click of the door opening. Hiram Baker slowly pulled his glasses from his face, Good morning, Reverend."

"Doctor," Alden's face was aglow.

"You certainly are chipper this morning," Doc stood looking at the Reverend.

"And so I should be!" Alden smiled broadly, "I managed to get a replacement for my circuit, so I can go with you on the trip!"

"Hey! That's great news!" Baker laughed.

"Well to you and I, it might be," Alden added, "but I can hear the words right now from Harriet Oleson..." Then he broke into his familiar laugh which caused the doctor to break into his own laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday arrived quickly and the congregation in the little church was to capacity, "And this concludes my service for this Sunday. God be with you this coming week and always," Reverend Alden smiled as he said from the front of the room next to the little pulpit.

"And before you head off to enjoy your Sunday," he paused, "I'd like to announce that next week's service will be conducted by Reverend Staples, as I will not be in Walnut Grove. In fact, I will be accompanying Doctor Baker on a trip to Topeka, Kansas," Alden smiled.

The room was buzzing with excitement for the Reverend and Doc Baker. Charles and Caroline walked to the front of the room to wish Reverend Alden and Doc Baker a good trip.

Harriet Oleson, however, remained in her seat and flumed while she glared at the Reverend, "Topeka!?" she said under her breath, "How irresponsible to just traipse off to such a low some place like Topeka!" she hissed to Nels.

"I think it's good that the Reverend can go way for a few days. He needs a break from his work now and again too, Harriet," Nels smiled.

Harriet groaned, "I still think it is inappropriate..." she huffed and crossed her arms.

Nels just rolled his eyes, "Harriet, I sware, if you try and pull something and ruin this trip," Nels growled at his wife who sat starring at her husband.

"Nels Oleson!" Harriet blurted out.

"Don't look at me like that! I know how you like to try and find faults with Reverend Alden," Nels huffed as he stood. "Maybe just for once you should take a good long look in the mirror, dear, and ask yourself if you'd do just that," Nels walked to the front of the church to join others in wishing the two men a safe trip.

Harriet drew her lips tight and her eyes seemed to grow black as she watched her husband talking to Doc Baker and Reverend Alden. Then she thought to herself and smiled, "Perhaps this Reverend Staples will be just what Walnut Grove needs!"


	4. Chapter 4

Matt finished stuffing his suit coat into his carpet bag just as Doc entered the jail house office. "Morning, Doc. You're up early, aren't you?"

Doc huffed, "Up early? How about I didn't get to bed!"

"Oh?" Matt looked over his shoulder at the doctor who was now pouring a cup of coffee.

"I was out at Herb and Nancy Caldwell's place until just an hour ago. They are now proud parents of a baby girl," Doc smiled as he ticked his head before sipping on the coffee.

"Are you sure that there won't be any babies born while you are away?" Matt smiled.

"Well if they are, Kitty knows just what to do," Doc walked toward the marshal, "and I have also left instructions with Ma Smalley. Just in case," Doc watch Matt with his coat.

"I suppose I'm not doing this right, either?" Matt said.

"Well, if you fold it, it would take up less space," Doc motioned with his free hand. Matt just rolled his eyes then looked at the physician, "Are you sure I need to take my suit jacket and string tie?"

"Certainly. These conventions usually have a reception for people to me, and you just might meet up with some other interesting folks from other parts of the country," Doc sipped again on his cup of coffee.

"I don't know, it seems like a lot of fuss just to talk to other doctors, if you asked me," Matt frowned.

Doc chuckled, "Just consider it a practically paid for vacation," he looked up at Matt. The look on Matt's face was indifferent, "Sure, Doc. Sure."

Doc chuckled, "You better get ready, the train leaves in twenty minutes," Doc finished his coffee and set his cup down, "I meet you at the station," Doc said as he started to leave only to be stopped by Kitty in the doorway, "Good morning, Doc. Matt," she smiled.

Doc touched his black felt hat, "Morning Kitty," he winked.

"Morning Kitty," Matt said as he was still struggling to stuff his coat into his carpet bag.

"I thought you boys would like a little lunch to go away with," Kitty handed the small basket to Doc and walked over to Matt pulling the coat from his hands.

"Well, thank you Kitty," Doc looked at the basket, "this reminds me I have something waiting for me at Jonas'," Doc smiled and left.

Matt laughed, "He's worse than a kid in a candy store about this trip!"

Kitty folded Matt's coat and gently stuffed it into his carpet bag, "I don't blame him. He doesn't get to do this sort of thing very often," Kitty smiled as she looked up at Matt. "Promise you'll keep and eye on him."

Matt nodded, "I have a feeling, that is exactly why he asked me to go along." Both Kitty and Matt laughed.

"Look, Kitty, I have to get going," matt stepped toward Kitty Russell.

"Hurry back," Kitty smiled.

"I intend to. Keep an eye on Festus, will you?" Matt smiled.

"That's a pretty tall order from a pretty tall marshal," Kitty laughed, "but I'll do my best. Maybe I'll have Louie Pheeters sit on him for a few days," she mused.

Matt laughed, "That I'd like to see," he picked up his carpet bag and headed to the office door, "See ya later, Kitty," he smiled and left the room.

Kitty sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Baker and Reverend Alden waited near the steps at the Oleson Mercantile where the stagecoach stopped. It was very early on the Wednesday morning, "It certainly looks like we're in for good travelling weather, Doctor Baker," Reverend Alden said as he looked up at the pale blue, cloudless sky. "Just look at that morning sky," the Reverend smiled.

Baker looked up and smiled. He always admired the fact that Alden was able to take the smallest of details and turn them into something glorious and something to remember, "It is a beautiful sky," the doctor said.

Reverend Alden then looked over to his doctor friend, "What are you hoping to get out of this conference?"

"Oh, mostly how other doctors are managing. There are quite a number of physicians that are from small communities like ours," Hiram Baker paused, "I'm always curious if they have more access to medical care than I do, and if so, how can I get it here," Baker looked at the Reverend.

"I can see your point of view and I hope you can find some answers," Alden said.

"You seem hesitant," Doc Baker turned to his friend.

"Oh, not really. I was just wondering what exactly I might do while you are with these other doctors."

Doc Baker smiled, "I'm sure a man like you who likes to learn, will have no problems taking in a museum or library. You might also enjoy visiting some of the churches," he smiled.

Reverend Alden looked at his doctor friend, "There will be times when we will get together, won't there be?"

Baker smiled, "I'll make sure of it," Baker continued, "I'd like to see some sites myself!"

Reverend Alden seemed to relax slightly. He looked around the small town, "Do you ever wonder if Walnut Grove will get any bigger?"

Doc Baker looked over to his friend, "Oh, I suspect one day, and likely long after we're gone," Baker studied his friend, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. It was just a question," Alden said as he looked back to the doctor standing next to him. "Everything changes over time. Really, there is no stopping it, I suppose."

Doctor Baker looked at the Reverend, "Don't tell me you're getting all mushy," he said.

"Mushy?" Alden looked over his shoulder to the doctor.

"Yes. Mushy. As in nostalgic," Baker smiled.

"Oh. I see," Alden said with slight embarrassment, "I was just asking."

Baker smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'm sure one day Walnut Grove will be on the map for something. I just don't know what for yet," he chuckled.

Reverend Alden smiled broadly, "I think you are right..."

Just then, Doc Baker notice Caroline Ingalls walking across the little wooden bridge. She was waving to get their attention, "What do you suppose Caroline Ingalls wants?" Doc Baker asked.

"I can't imagine," the Reverend said, "But she's coming our way."

Both men tipped their hats, "Good morning Caroline," Doc Baker smiled. "Mrs. Ingalls," the Reverend followed.

"Good morning to both of you," Caroline smiled, I'm glad I was able to get here before the stage!"

"Oh?" Doc Baker said.

"Yes," she handed the doctor a package, "I made some sandwiches and other things for your trip. I figured that the food in a big town will have a big price," she smiled.

Baker and Alden exchanged looks and smiled, "This is most welcome, Caroline. And very thoughtful!" Reverend Alden stated just as the stagecoach rolled up to the front steps of the mercantile.

"It's the least I could do," Caroline smiled.

"It's much appreciated," Doc Baker said as he watch the Reverend climb aboard the stagecoach.

Caroline smiled and looked over to the Reverend as he settled in. Her eyes came back to the doctor's, "Please keep and eye on him," she smiled.

Baker smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I intend to," he winked as he climbed aboard himself. And with a quick flick of the reins they were on their way to the Topeka Convention.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc Adams tilted his pocket watch to the window of the passenger car to read the time. Although it was almost twilight, there was still enough daylight to see the white porcelain face of the watch as the train slowed into the Topeka train station. It was almost seven in the evening.

Matt watched the doctor, "What time it is, Doc?"

Doc closed the gold cover over the face of the watch with his thumb before he slid the watch back into his vest pocket, "Almost seven."

Matt looked out the train car window, "I've only been here once before," he looked around, "and that was a long time ago."

Doc ran his hand across his greying moustache, "I've never been here. I look forward to having a look around. Boy, won't Kitty be jealous!" Doc quipped. Matt smiled, and shook his head in amusement.

The train finally stopped and the conductor could be heard from the platform as the announced the Topeka stop. Both Matt and Doc stood and waited for a few other passengers to leave the car before they did.

"Well, I think we made pretty good time, don't you Doc?" Matt said as he followed his friend to the end of the car and stepped down onto the wooden platform. Doc didn't hear a word the marshal said as he stood in awe of the enormous size of the train station. There was more than one set of tracks that entered the yard and a huge locomotive turntable. Doc watched as another train pulled in coming from the north.

"Doc?" Matt tried to get his friend's attention. "Hey, Doc..."

Doc looked over his shoulder, "What Matt?" and began to walk to the main building.

"Oh, nothing now," Matt twisted his lips and followed Doc.

"Would you look at them all!" Doc mused.

"Them who?" Matt asked.

"Doctors, of course!" Doc smiled.

"Well, how do you know they are doctors, Doc?" Matt stopped and watched a few men stroll by.

"I can tell by the fact they are all carrying one of these," Doc held up his black leather medical bag. Matt looked at Doc and made a face. Doc noticed the look and a slight glint was in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. Matt grunted, "Come on, lets find the hotel," Matt took several steps forward and Doc followed along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train from the north pulled to a stop at the far end of the platform of the Topeka station. Doc notice Reverend Alden carefully rubbing his right forearm, "Hurts, huh?" he looked at the Reverend.

"Yes," he looked slightly flushed in the face as he looked over to the doctor.

"Are you going to be okay?" Baker asked.

Alden smiled, "I will be, once we get to the hotel. I think this wrap you put on here is just a tad too tight," the Reverend said as he looked down at his arm.

"I bet your wrist is swollen," Baker gently lifted the Reverend's arm and looked at his fingers. "I'll adjust that once we're settled into our room, okay?" he smiled.

Alden smiled back, "I can manage until then."

"Good," Baker smiled, and then stood as other passengers began to leave the passenger car. Reverend Alden also stood and picked up his carpet bag with his left hand. The two men stepped out into the narrow isle of the car and made their way to the end where the conductor stood, "Hope you enjoyed your trip," the conductor smiled. Both Baker and Alden nodded and thanked the man for his hospitality.

"Do you know where the hotel is, Hiram?" Alden asked.

"Kinda," Baker replied, "And I'm afraid it is one of the cheapest and located in a rather problem prone neighbourhood, from what I have read," Doc Baker smiled weakly at the Reverend who drew his mouth into a tight line and was more or less glaring at him for this untimely and unwelcomed news. Doc Baker gulped while Reverend Alden drew in a deep breath and walked briskly forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hour was almost nine in the evening and the lobby of the hotel was a buzz with partons who were picking up their keys from the front desk. Doc Adams and Matt Dillon waited in line which was moving fairly swiftly. Doc looked at Matt, "Looks like everyone got here at the last minute, don't it?" he said as he screwed his finger into his ear.

Doc's eyes scanned the room and he watched another doctor enter the hotel and at his side a reverend. Doc watched the tall doctor for a moment before Baker notice him. Hiram smiled and Doc Adams smiled back. "I bet you supper he's a country doctor," Doc nudged Matt.

"And just how do you know that? Does it say on his medical bag somewhere or does he have a tag on him?"

Doc looked sharply to Matt, "No. It's just the way he moves. Slowly and cautious," Doc stated.

"Well, what about his friend, the Reverend?"

"I bet he hasn't seen this part of the country. I wonder where they're from?" Doc Adams stepped forward and extended his right hand, "Hello, my name is Doctor Adams, from Dodge City," Adams smiled as Doc Baker took and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you doctor. The name's Baker and we're from Walnut Grove," he indicated that he was in fact travelling with the Reverend.

Doc extended his right hand to Reverend Alden, "I'm Reverend Robert Alden, also of Walnut Grove," shook Doc Adams' hand with his left.

"Looks like you've really hurt yourself, there Reverend," Doc Adams looked at the preacher's wrapped hand.

"He certainly did. Missed a step off a ladder," Baker stated flatly. "Say Doctor Adams, I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at his wrist," Baker smiled. Alden was watching the two doctors like he was going to be auctioned off.

Adams nodded, "I'd be happy to, once we get our room and settle in, I'll stop by your room," he thumbed over his shoulder to Matt who was now standing directly behind the smaller man. Matt reached passed Doc Adams and extended his hand to Doc Baker, "My name is Matt Dillon. I'm the marshal from Dodge City," Matt smiled. "Sorry to hear of your accident, Reverend," Matt smiled.

"Why thank you marshal. Doctor Baker makes it sound much worse than it is," Alden smiled. "Dodge City, hum? I've heard of that town," Alden wasn't sure what to say to the marshal.

"I'm sure you have. I must admit it can be a rough place, but there are a lot of good people living there," Matt smiled.

"I'm sure if it," Alden added with a kind smile.

Doc watched the preacher as doctor Baker moved to the front desk to get the keys to the room. "Where's Walnut Grove?" Adams asked.

Reverend Alden smiled, "I must admit it is a small town and quite some distance from here. Doctor Baker and I wondered if anyone would have heard of Walnut Grove," Alden smiled, "It's in Minnesota, near Mankato."

Doc Adams looked over at Matt, "er, that's near..."

Alden realized that neither men knew what they were talking about, "It's close to Minneapolis," he stated. Both Matt and Doc Adams nodded, "Right, okay," Doc Adams smiled, "And if there were awards for the furthest distance, you two should win," he winked which cause Reverend Alden to chuckle.

Doc Baker walked back to the three men, "Well Reverend, lets go have a look at that wrist of your's," he suggested. "Doctor Adams, we're in room five when you have a few minutes," he said as he picked up his carpet bag.

"I'll stop by, just as soon as I can, Doctor Baker," Adams said as he watched the two men walked up the stairs. Matt stood beside Doc with their key, "We have room seven."

Adams smiled, "Good. I kinda like them two fellas!" the doctor stated as he walked to the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc Baker slowly and carefully unwrapped the Reverend's wrist and although Alden didn't say anything, Doc Baker knew the preacher was in considerable discomfort. "Boy, that sure did swell," Baker carefully touched Alden's wrist. Reverend Alden bit his lower lip and blinked to try and alleviate the pain.

There was a light knock at the door and Baker stood, "It's opened," he said in his soothing southern drawl as he turned to the door of the hotel room.

Doc Adams opened the door and stepped into the room, "Good evening, gentlemen," he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you came," Baker said then looked to the Reverend who wasn't so sure that a second opinion was warranted.

Adams smiled and walked closer, "Boy that sure looks bad. I bet it hurst like thunder," he said to Reverend Alden.

Alden tried to be grateful, but the pain was in the way, "You are a very perceptive man, Doctor Adams." Alden then looked at the doctor from Dodge, "I'm awfully sorry. That didn't come out the way it should have," the Reverend said shacking his head annoyed at himself.

"Oh, heck, if half of my patients were as nice as you were just then, I'd be laughing all the way to the bank!" Doc Adams joked. Alden smiled.

Doc Adams moved closer to the Reverend and then sat in the chair next to him, "How'd it happen," Doc blinked as the looked up from Alden's are and into his eyes. Alden's shoulders sagged, "Will this be the last time we speak of this?" his eyes drifted over to Doc Baker.

Adams didn't understand and looked over to Doc Baker who said, "Promise," he smiled.

Alden sighed and turned back to Doc Adams, "I was doing some work at the church and when I was stepping down off the ladder, I missed a step and fell. I was my fault…"

"No it wasn't," Baker stated. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have distracted you the way I did," Baker said.

Adams smiled, "Well, accidents do happen," he gently took the Reverend's wrist and examined it carefully. Alden watched and tried not to say anything. Doc Adams knew by the way the Reverend reacted he was in pain. "Which way did you land on it?" he looked up the preacher.

Doc Baker leaned on the back of the chair, "You know, I never even thought to ask you that Reverend. Sorry about that, he shook his head.

Alden thought for a moment, "I think I landed palm down."

Doc Adams looked back up to the Reverend, "This is going to hurt, so I apologize ahead of time."

Alden didn't like the thought, he figured it hurt enough as it was, but he braced himself as Adams slowly flexed the Reverend's wrist. Alden jumped, "Oh!! I think that's enough!" he gasped.

"Sorry," Doc Adams said. Doc looked up at Doc Baker, "I assume you did this when the accident happened."

"I did," Baker said as he watched on.

Adams held out his hand, "Reverend, take my hand and squeeze it. And when you do, tell me where it hurts."

Alden took Doc Adams' hand as if he was going to shake it, however, the pain and swelling inhibited him for using much force at all. "It hurts all through here," He pointed with his left index finger, "and that is as hard as I can squeeze at the moment, Doctor," Alden stated.

"That's fine," Doc Adams released the man's hand and stood, patting the Reverend on the shoulder, "You'll mend fine, but it will be some time before you get your full strength back. I think you are very lucky and didn't tear any ligaments and tendons," he said as he drew his hand across this greying moustache.

Doc Baker looked at Adams, "Do you think I should wrap that again?"

Doc Adams twisted his mouth in thought, "Actually I think he'd be better off with a splint, that way it won't interfere with further swelling," Doc suggested.

Baker nodded, "Good point."

Reverend Alden sighed and sat back in the winged armchair and propped his chin up with his left hand. He watched the two doctors as they discussed one splint method over another. He decided that there was no way he was going to speed up any thought process between the two physicians.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden had pour himself into his bed after changing into his night shirt. It was a long day and now his splinted arm was throbbing like a toothache from all the poking and moving he was subjected to earlier in the evening. He closed his eyes and tried to push the ache away.

Doc Baker was also ready for bed but before he turned in he walked over to the pitcher of water and pour a glass. He then fished around in his medical bag and found the small brown bottle he was looking for. With a slight smile on his face he walked over to the Reverend's bed, "You can't go to sleep yet, Reverend," Baker spoke which caused Reverend Alden's to lift open, "Oh?"

"I want you to take two of these," he handed two small pills to the Reverend before he handed him the glass of water.

"What are they?" Alden looked at the pills.

Baker smiled, "They'll help with the pain and let you get a good night sleep," his voice held the care he showed. Alden smiled and tucked the little pills into his mouth before he sipped on the water. The Reverend placed the glass on the night stand next to his bed and looked over to Doc Baker who was settling into his own bed, "Thank you, Hiram," Alden smiled and rolled back onto his back closing his eyes.

Baker looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Night, Reverend," he blew out the oil lamp and pulled his blanket up under his chin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc Adams walked back up the stairs from the hotel bar after he had a few drinks and chatted with a few other doctors. So far, he thought the day was worth the trip; after all he'd met Doctor Baker and his friend the Reverend. Doc scratched his neck below his left ear before he unlocked the door to the room where he and Matt were staying.

Matt sat in the large padded chair near the window, "I didn't think you were going to return," Matt said.

"Pshaw!" Doc waved his hand, "We're not married ya know," he walked over to Matt. "What did you do tonight?"

"Oh, I caught up with a friend over at the sheriff's office and we went for a drink," Matt smiled. "How's that Reverend fellow?"

Doc mused, "He sure did a number on his wrist, but he isn't going to let on. He's a tough character. I wouldn't have guessed that of him," Doc ticked his head. "Doctor Baker is a nice enough fella too."

"Good. Now you have made some new friends, can we get some shut eye?" Matt yawned.

"Spoilsport..." Doc muttered as he walked to his bed. "See you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

The morning light was dull, in fact it looked like the sky could open at any moment with a torrent of rain. It made getting up from bed that much more difficult for Reverend Alden. He layed on his back looking out the window.

"Are you going to get up?" Doc Baker asked his friend as he finished tying his back shoestring tie.

Alden rolled his head sideways to look at the doctor, "Oh, I'll move. Once the Lord tells me too," he chuckled lightly.

Baker smiled, "How do you feel today?" he pointed to the Reverend's arm.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying," Alden said as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Truths be known, his arm felt like a lead weight and still pounded with pain.

"I'm going to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast. Once you've sorted yourself out, come down and join me. Perhaps we can meet up Doctor Adams and his marshal friend," Baker smiled and headed to the door. He looked back at the Reverend who motioned for him to leave as he smiled. Baker nodded and left the hotel room pulling the door behind himself.

As Baker closed the door, he almost stepped into Matt's path, "Good morning, Doctor Baker," Matt smiled.

"Oh, good morning, marshal. Where's Doctor Adams?" Baker asked.

"He'll be along in little bit," Matt said as he looked over his shoulder, "Care to join me for a coffee?" Matt asked as he looked back at the doctor from Walnut Grove.

"Certainly. And I'm hungry. Perhaps over breakfast you could tell me more about Dodge City," Baker walked with Matt to the stairs where they made light conversation until they reached the hotel restaurant.

Doc Adams pulled his toupe-coloured coat on and ran his hand through is wavy greying hair. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his tie, "Hum," he grunted before he walked to the door picking up his black felt hat on the way.

Adams opened the door just as Reverend Alden stepped into the hall from his room, "Well, good morning, Reverend," Adams smiled. "How's the arm this morning?" he walked toward Alden.

Reverend Alden smiled weakly, "Oh, I'll be fine," he stated.

Adams looked at the Reverend, "It still hurts doesn't it?"

Reverend Alden looked down at his arm, "Yes, but not nearly as bad as yesterday," he looked up at Doc Adams. Adams smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," he placed his hand on the Reverend's shoulder and they turned down the hall, "Care for a coffee?" Adams asked.

"I'd love one," Alden grinned. "Dodge City, huh?"

"Yup," Doc said.

"That must be just about as far west as you can go for colonisation," Alden said.

"Just about! Oh, believe me, Reverend, it can be a rough town. It takes a different breed of man to live there," Doc winked.

Alden stopped and looked Doc in the eyes, "I believe that applies to just about everywhere on earth."

Adams thought for a second and then winked, "You are right about that." The two men walked down the stairs and entered the hotel restaurant. The Reverend looked around the filled room and spotted Doctor Baker and Marshal Dillon near the back. "They're back over there," Alden pointed with his left hand then walked toward the table with Doc Adams following him.

Matt and Doc Baker seemed like they were deeply involved in some sort of conversation when Doc Adams and the reverend reached the table. Neither sitting man noticed, "I guess were not invited to this party, Reverend," Doc Adams joked. Alden laughed which caught Doc Baker's attention.

"You finally got up!" Baker smiled.

"Oh, yes. The Lord finally said it was time," Alden joked as he took the seat next to Matt. Doc settled into the chair next to Doctor Baker who was chuckling at the Reverend's comment.

With breakfast finished, the two doctors prepared for their first day at the convention, "We can get together at noon," Doc Adams said to Matt and Reverend Alden. "That will be fine," Alden said as he too stood.

"What's on your agenda for the day, Reverend?" Matt then stood looking at the preacher.

"I just thought I'd take a stroll around and find an art museum or a church to visit," he smiled, "and you marshal?"

"Oh, I think I'll just hook up with my friend. He told me last night that there's a fishing hole not too far out of town," Matt smiled.

"Sounds like a pleasant way to spend the day," Alden said. "Enjoy!"

"You be careful out there," Matt cautioned.

"I'll be fine," Alden smiled, "but thank you for your concern, marshal. Will you be back around noon?"

"I'm not certain, but I'll be back for supper!" Matt chuckled.

"I'll see you then," Alden turned to begin his journey to see Topeka after stopping at the hotel room to fetch his black hat.

Matt smiled, and shook his head, "Doc is right, he is a strong character."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden spotted the church spire well down the street as he took note of the time. With his hands tucked into his trouser pockets he leisurely strolled along the wooden boardwalk taking in the sites.

Alden stood in awe of the enormous building with its architectural features reaching upwards into the sky, and the massive granite steps that lead up to the tall solid oak doors. It was a beautiful site to behold. Slowly Reverend Alden walked up to the doors and looked into the open room. Rows upon rows of wooden pews lined the floor. The vaulted ceiling with its frescos and gilded cherubs was simply beautiful and breathtaking.

The Reverend stood in the doorway for some minutes and then an odd sadness came over him. He frowned as he looked around at all the opulence and wondered what might have been if the money had of been spent on people instead of a building. He was certain in his heart that God was equally happy in the little modest wooden church at Walnut Grove. Alden sighed and left the building seeking another place to go.

As the Reverend walked along the opposite side of the street, he realized that it was close to the noon hour and he decided to walk back to the hotel. The boardwalk was busy with the hustle and bustle of life in a big city; too much for his liking, in fact.

Alden crossed the street just a block away from the hotel and head to meet up with Doctor Baker and Doctor Adams for lunch.

The sound of a piano and noisy laugher spilled out to the street from the Grey Mare saloon. As Alden passed the swing doors one of the pardons found himself escorted to the door and thrown out to the street. The drunken man bumped heavily into the Reverend, knocking his into a post.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" the man bellowed at the Reverend.

"Sir, you are drunk," Alden said as he straightened himself.

The man wavered in front of the Reverend, "And I suppose you and your righteousness gives you the authority to speak to me that way?" the man waged his finger in Alden's face/

"My authority?" Alden half laughed, "I have no authority over anyone."

"Good!" the drunkard yelled as he grabbed Reverend Alden by the lapels of his suit coat and swung him around pushing him hard into the side of the building. Alden's eyes were wide open and he blinked at the man, "I assure you I meant nothing of this..."

A small crowd had now formed around them.

"Maybe next time you'll keep your God damned mouth shut about a person!" the man shook the Reverend before he released him with a final thrust back to the side of the building before walking away.

Reverend Alden's emotions were now running high, "God will not look on this favourably," he said loud enough for the man to hear, "and when your day of reckoning comes, you will have to answer for this and at this rate that day will come sooner than later!" Alden drew a deep breath and scooped down to get his hat. He stood and glared at the man as he walked away.

"I wouldn't have been so nervy to say that to Seth Johnston. He's liable to come after you, Reverend." Alden looked at the man that spoke, "He can try," was all the Reverend said before turning to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc Adams and Doc Baker walked up the hallway away from the conference room, "You know, it seems to me that the organizers of this thing would have taken into account doctors like you and me Doctor Baker," Adams grumbled.

"Yeah, it is a bit strange. Why our closest hospital is in Minneapolis," Baker stated. "Where's your's?"

"Good days train ride away," Doc Adams said. "Well, maybe this afternoon we can ask them to give us a little more insight on our situations," Adams smiled. Both doctors had reached the lobby of the hotel, just as Reverend Alden stepped through the door.

Alden was still fuming about the rudeness of the man from the saloon. Baker noticed the look on the preacher's face, "You okay, Reverend?"

"Hello Doctors. Yes, I'm fine," Alden looked over his shoulder to the street and then looked back at the two men standing in front of him.

"Well, if you ask me, you look a little rattled," Baker stated.

Alden couldn't deny it, "You could say that," he looked around the room.

"What happened?" Adams asked before Baker could. The older physician knew more about the frontier life than both his new friends, and he'd seen men like the Reverend shaken by something or someone many times before.

"I was just minding my own business when a very rude man was thrown out of the local establishment and right into me." Alden blinked as he tried not to make such a big deal of the incident. "He was very drunk," Alden shook his head in disappointment.

"Did he hurt you?" Baker stepped forward looking his friend in the eyes.

"Oh, no. He just yelled at me some and then shoved me against the wall. I'm fine, really," the Reverend said with a slight smile.

"Well, you look a little shaky," Baker pursed his lips.

"Perhaps," Alden said now with hat in hand, "Maybe it's what I said to him afterwards."

"What did you say?" Baker slid his hands into his trouser pockets and waited.

"I told the fellow that his day of reckoning was likely to come sooner than later...I was angry with him and I just wasn't thinking straight," Alden said in a hushed voice and as seemingly angry with his own conduct, "and I was told by a local, he might come back after me..."

Adams looked over to Doctor Baker, "We should tell Matt about this."

Alden looked at the two doctors, "You can't'."

Adams looked back to the Reverend, "We can't what?"

"Tell the marshal! He's not on town..." Alden said with a hint of panic about himself.

"Oh?" Adams questioned.

"The marshal told me this morning that he was going fishing with his friend," the Reverend said. "I'm sure this won't develop any further. Once that fellow sleeps off his binge, he'll likely forget anything happened," Alden smiled. Again the minister was looking for the good in everyone.

Doc Baker's eyebrows crept up to his hairline, "Maybe you're right, Reverend. But if I were you I'd find something to be busy with this afternoon. Once the marshal has returned, we'll tell him," Baker smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Lets get something to eat," he smiled.

Adams stopped the two men, "I brought a few things along if you care to dine with me in our room. I have some cheese and bread..."

"And Caroline Ingalls supplied us with a basket too," Baker smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" the Reverend asked with a broad smile on his face - it seemed nothing could keep him from a good meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth Johnston sat in his little boarding-room looking at the deed of land in his hand, "That idiot Tucker Wilson!" he laughed maliciously, 'You otta know not to play cards with me. I beat you every time, and now I own your land," he continued to gloat.

Johnston stood and walked to the window of his room, "Wilson, you should never play cards with me..." he laughed again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden sat back with a satisfied look on his face, "I don't know what I liked better. The canned chicken or Caroline's sandwiches!" he smiled.

Baker ran his napkin across his lips, "I can't say I've ever had a canned chicken before," he looked over to the Reverend, "Maybe we should suggest this to Nels when we get back to Walnut Grove," he smiled.

Oh, I can just hear what Mrs. Oleson would have to say about it..." Alden added.

Doc Adams chuckled, "This Mrs. Oleson sounds like quite the character!"

Reverend Alden tried to hide his smile. "She is a force unto her own," Doc Baker added which caused the preacher to laugh.

Adams looked at the two men with a smile. "Doctor Adams, I shouldn't have laughed. She can be a handful, which," Alden sighed, "is most of the time. But she has a good heart..."

"Too bad she doesn't show it more," Baker said under his breath. The doctor had seen how many times over the years the Reverend had suffered under her wrath.

"Now Doctor Baker..." Alden scowled.

"You're right Reverend. Sorry." Baker said.

Adams could help himself, "Sounds like she runs the town. Don't you have a town council or sheriff?"

Alden smiled, "I'm afraid she could be both," he said with a hint of humour and coyness.

Now it was Baker that laughed.

Adams stood and shook his head, "And I bet she has money too..."

Alden smiled again, "Again you are very perceptive, Doctor Adams," he chuckled.

Doc Baker stood, "And what are you going to do with yourself this afternoon?" he looked to his friend, the Reverend.

"I saw a sign for an art museum. I think I might just go and immerse myself in some master pieces," he smiled. "And you?" he looked at the two doctors.

"I think we're going to try and find answers to the country doctor support system," Baker smiled.

"You mean, lack thereof..." Adams added.

"Well, that sounds very interesting," Alden said as he stood to leave the room, "I'll join you again for supper," he smiled as he pulled the door open.

Doctor Baker looked at his friend, "Reverend, I'm sure you know this, but if you see that fellow who pushed you around...well steer clear of him, okay?"

"You can be sure that I will, Doctor Baker," Alden smiled and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt looked over to his friend, Herbert Smith, "Well Herb," he picked up his fishing pole, "I guess we should head back to town before someone sends out a search party for us."

Herb chuckled, "whatever happened to good old-fashioned leisure time?"

"You move to Topeka," Matt reminded his friend.

"Don't rub in tin, Matt," the sheriff laughed. "Come on, lets see if there's anything left of the town," he nudged Matt and the two climbed up onto the buck-board wagon and turned back to town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor's convention was over for the day and Doc Adams stopped Doctor Baker, "Would join Matt and I for a drink?"

Baker smiled, "I'm not a drinking man, Doctor Adams," he smiled.

"You could still have a coffee. Just until your friend shows up..." Adams indicted.

"When will the marshal be back? Baker asked.

"Knowing Matt, just about any time. You can call him a bunch of names, but don't call him late for supper!" Doc Adams chuckled as he screwed his finger into his right ear. Baker smiled, "You lead the way."

Adams nodded, "I'll leave a note at the front desk for Matt so he knows where to find us," Adams walked over to the desk.

Baker then wondered where Reverend Alden was, but also knew he was more or less capable of looking out for himself, as long as he wasn't mixing it up with drunkards.

Adams walked back to Doc Baker, "Lets go," he smiled and the two men walked out to the street. It was now dusk.

Doc Adams spotted Matt up the street, "Hey Matt!" he waved his over. "Come and join us for a drink before supper."

Matt bid a evening farewell to sheriff Smith, "I'll see you later."

"Have a good evening, Matt," Smith said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucker Wilson waited in the dark alley next to the Grey Mare Saloon. He knew that Seth Johnston would return again soon that night to try and swindle someone else out of his money and land. In his eyes Johnston was a parasite on the human soul. Wilson held the knife so tightly in his hand, his knuckles ached. Carefully he peered around the corner of the building and saw Seth walking toward the Grey Mare.

Reverend Alden walked up toward the saloon from the opposite direction and saw Seth. He stopped and watched the man. Something in the Reverend tod him he had to talk to Seth and apologise for his outburst and offer help. Alden started to walk again toward the man when he saw him duck into the alley.

Reverend Alden stopped and thought it was unusual, but then he thought that maybe the man was ashamed of his early actions. Alden wove his way through a small crowd outside of the saloon and stepped down into the alley.

Seth walked toward the preacher. He held a strange look on his face, "Look, sir, I'm terribly sorry for the things I said this afternoon," Alden said. The man kept walking until he stood in front of the Reverend and gasped.

Alden's eyes looked down and saw the knife protruding from the man's chest, "Oh, dear God!" Alden said and with instinct pulled the knife out with his weaken right hand only to drop it at his feet. They both stood in the dim light. Reverend caught the man which caused some on lookers to gasp.

"Hey!!" one man bellowed, "Get the sheriff! A man has been murdered!"

Reverend Alden was oblivious to what was going on around him as he eased the dead man to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt, Doc Adams and Doc Baker heard the ruckus outside the saloon they were in. It was across the street and all three men watched out the door. It was Matt that noticed the Reverend in amongst the crowd, "Excuse me," the marshal said as hr quickly crossed the street and pushed his way through the gawking throng, "Clear back, all of you," Matt ordered.

Doc Adams and Doc Baker where soon to follow. All three men stood looking at the Reverend who was covered in the dead man's blood. The preacher stood looking down at the man.

"That man stabbed him!" one of the bystanders yelled. "I saw them arguing earlier!"

Alden turned and looked at the man and was about to say something when Matt stepped forward, "Reverend Alden, don't say anything," Matt ordered.

"But," Alden wanted to tell him what happened.

"Please, Reverend. We'll talk tis over at the jail," Matt took the Reverend by the upper arm and guided him through the crowd. "Doc?" Matt looked at the Dodge City doctor, "I want you to say with the body until the undertaker comes, and then I want you to go with him," Matt asked.

"Certainly Matt," Adams drew his hand across his moustache and looked at the Reverend. He could see a mixture of sadness and confusion in the minister's eyes. "I'd like to go too," Doc Baker added.

Matt nodded, and then looked at Doc Adams again, "And Doc. I want you to look over him. Bring anything he has on him over to the jail," Matt added before he turned to the Reverend and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation, but lets not talk about it out here," Matt looked around and the crowd. Both men walked to the jail house which was just up the street. It was now dark and the glow of the oil lamp streetlights cast and eerie glow around Topeka.

Sheriff Smith stood in the doorway of the jail house, "Who was it?" he asked Matt.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know, but hopefully the Reverend, here, does." Matt guided Alden to a chair near the sheriff's desk. With a heavy sigh, Reverend Alden sat down. His eyes wandered around the room while Matt and sheriff Smith spoke in private.

"I'm certain he didn't do it," Matt stated. "He's from out of town and he's a preacher!"

Smith looked passed Matt and then looked at the tall Marshal, "I guess we have our work cut out for us, then," he said before he walked over to his desk and sat down looking at Reverend Alden.

"Marshal Dillon tells me you are from out of town," Smith smiled. "Where are you from?"

Alden drew a deep breath, "I'm from Walnut Grove," he stated, "And I have to tell you sir, I did not stab that man!"

"Easy, there, Reverend," Smith said. "We'll get to that in a few minutes," he tried to calm the man before him, "Tell me about Walnut Grove,"

Alden couldn't understand why the sheriff wasn't asking about what happened, "It's a very small country community in Minnesota," he swallowed. "Hard-working folks who use love and faith as their strength," Alden smiled, "They are very good people."

"I see. So what brings you to Topeka?" Smith enquired.

"My friend Doctor Baker is attending the convention. He asked me if I'd like to join him on a bit of a vacation," Alden looked from the sheriff to Matt and back again.

"I can assume at this point, this isn't the vacation you anticipated," Smith said as he stood.

"No, you are right about that," Reverend Alden's eyes cast down to the blood-stained bandage that held his splint in place on his right wrist.

Smith motioned for Matt to question the Reverend about what had happened. Matt smiled, and moved a chair over to the desk and sat down opposite the preacher. "What did that man mean by his comment about an argument?"

Alden's blue eyes lifted to Matt's, "I'm not proud of myself for that. I lost my temper after he shoved me into the wall," he stated.

"Why did he shove you into the wall?" Matt asked.

Alden blinked, "I was walking back to the hotel to meet up with Doctor Baker and Doctor Adams for lunch," he said, "and as I was passing the door of the saloon, this fellow more or less flew out right into me knocking me into a post," Alden continued, "he was clearly drunk and I said so..." the Reverend bit his lower lip, "I should have said nothing and continued onward, but he grabbed me and pushed me around!"

Matt looked over to the sheriff and then back to the minister, "And then what happened?" knowing there was more to the story.

"As this fellow staggered away, I said that his days of reckoning were likely to be sooner then later," Alden frowned at his comment. "I said I wasn't happy about what I had said to him."

"Anything else?" Smith leaned across his desk.

"Yes," Alden looked at the sheriff, "A bystander said that it was unwise of me to have said that to Seth Johnston, for he might come back for me," he swallowed.

"Seth Johnston?" Smith asked.

"Yes sir. That's what this other fellow said." Alden didn't like the growing feeling of doom that was hanging in the air over him.

Sheriff Smith stood up, "Seth Johnston wasn't a popular man in town, but he has loyal friends," he looked down at the Reverend, "If you didn't kill him, we'd better find the real killer soon, or your life will be in great danger." Alden slumped in his chair.

"Hey, now come on Reverend. You can't let that cloud your thoughts. We need to know what happened next, if we're going to be able to help you," Matt smiled.

Alden moistened his lips, "Again I was walking back to the hotel. This time I saw the gentleman and I thought I should apologize for my outburst from earlier, so I walked toward him."

Matt stood and walked over to a pitcher of water and filled a glass to give to the Reverend, "Here, drink some of this," Matt smiled as he handed the glass to his friend.

Alden smiled and went to take the glass in his right hand but realized that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it. Gratefully he took it in his left hand and drank back some of its cool contents before continuing with his statement. "As I got nearer to him, he ducked into the alley and once I reached it myself, he came staggering out with the knife in him," Alden drank some more water.

"Did you see anyone else in the alley?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, marshal. It was too dark in there with dusk coming on," Alden hoped that they could think of something.

Matt stood and pursed his lips, "Lets hope that the doctors come up with something," he said as he walked passed the minister. Alden just stared forward and thought how this was likely to ruin his career. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer for guidance and strength.

Matt watched the man and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He sighed for now they had to wait to see what Doctor Adams and Baker find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Doctor Baker watched as Doctor Adams slid the probe into the wound caused by the knife, "It is deep and ghastly," Baker stated as he watched over his glasses.

"It's deep alright. Right to the back bone," Adams said as he pulled the probe out of the gash and looking at the probe. "It took a lot of force to bury a knife that deep."

Baker looked at the country doctor from Dodge, "You might be onto something," he studied the dead man.

Adams held the probe in his hand and looked at the other doctor, "I don't follow you, Doctor Baker," Adams said as he looked up to the taller man.

"You said it would take considerable force for a knife to penetrate a body that deeply," he looked down at the dead man.

"Yes I did," Adams wondered where his friend was going with his thoughts and then it dawned on him, "Your friend couldn't have possibly had the strength in his right hand to do this..."

Baker smiled broadly, "Exactly."

A twinkled formed in Doc Adams' eyes, "I that's good, but how can we prove it?" he questioned.

Baker then frowned, "That is what we'll have to think of because I don't know. I just can't imagine having Reverend Alden stab a dead man as a test," Baker said slightly deflated.

Adams washed his hands before he pulled on his suit coat, "Not to mention how inappropriate that would be." Adams picked up the articles they found on the body, "Lets take these items over to Matt and the sheriff and tell them what we know. Maybe," Adams stated," we can collectively come up with a solution for this problem."

Baker smiled at the thought before he turned way from the dead man, "I really feel terrible for Reverend Alden. I bet he's taking this very hard."

Adams looked over to his new friend, Doctor Baker, "I just bet you are right about that. Any man with a good conscience will have difficulty with this situation, " Adams walked to the door with the few items they found on the dead man, "but the longer we wait, the harder it's going to be for him." Baker remained looking at the dead man. Then spoke, "Sorry. Yes, you are right," he smiled and followed Doc Adams to the door. "I can't say I have ever seen a murder before..." Adams glanced over his shoulder to his friend and began to wonder just what Walnut Grove was like. He shook his head and stepped out onto the boardwalk.

Both doctors walked along the darkened street and turned the corner - there was a small group of men standing across from the jail house; some with rifles. Adams looked over to Baker, "Looks like things might get a little ugly," he stated.

"How so?" Baker stopped Adams by taking him by the arm.

"You heard what the undertaker said. That Seth fellow had some pretty good friends and I will wager that those men over there are a few of them," Doc pointed.

Baker huffed, "How are we going to get in there without harm?" he motioned to the jail-house.

Doc Adams studied the group, "We have to act quickly," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm sure that Matt and the sheriff know they are there outside the jail by now," Doc said as he looked around.

"Lets do this," Baker said, "before I loose my nerve," he gently nudged doctor Adams forward.

Carefully both doctors kept to the shadows as much as possible so not to be noticed. Both men thought that the men across the street could hear their hearts pounding in their chests. Baker swallowed hard as his hand landed on the latch to the jail and pushed the door open and both doctors entered quickly, closing the door behind themselves.

Sheriff Smith and Matt were startled at the sudden movement, "Doc?" Matt asked of Doc Adams.

"Matt. Sheriff. There appears to be an unwelcoming crowd forming across the street.

Smith cursed under his breath. "It'll be Seth's friends," he growled.

Doc Adams looked over to Matt who was now at the window looking out.

Doc Baker walked over to the sheriff, "How's he doing?" he referred to his friend Reverend Alden.

Sheriff Smith sighed, "He's been pretty quiet lately," he thumbed toward reverend Alden who was sitting quietly in a chair near the back of the jail-house.

Baker smiled weakly and thanked the sheriff for all he was doing. Doc Baker slowly walked toward his friend and sat down on the nearby chair, "Reverend?" Alden sat with his left arm over the back of the chair and his jaw in his left hand. He was clearly deep in thought.

Alden didn't respond at first. "Robert?" Baker quietly called again. This time Alden's eyes moved slowly to the doctors. "How are you holding up?" Baker tried to smiled in light of the situation.

Reverend Alden didn't know what to say except, "I'm fine." his voice was calculated and somewhat cold. Alden's eyes went back to where he was looking before.

Doc Baker sighed, "Doctor Adams and I have some interesting news," Baker tried to pull Alden out of his funk. "We need your help now," he insisted.

"My help?" Alden looked at the doctor and almost laughed, "It appears to me that I'm in no position to help even myself at the moment, Doctor Baker," he said with a lump in his throat and his eyes misting.

"That's where you are wrong, my friend," Baker stated firmly.

Alden slowly turned to his friend and tried hard to crawl out of his downward spiral into self pity. His face read of doubtfulness and shame. "What is it?" Alden's voice was gruff.

Baker smiled and patted Alden on the knee in reassurance, "Both Doctor Adams and I know that whoever stabbed that man, had to have more strength in his hand then you!"

"Oh?" Alden was now interested.

By now Matt, Sheriff Smith and Doc Adams where standing near by.

Doc Adams stepped forward, "The person that committed the murder was also a few inches taller than you, as well. We could calculate that from the position of the knife," he smiled.

Alden's eyes lit up, "This is wonderful news, in a way," he then thought about the dead man, "but how can you prove this?"

Both doctors looked at each other, and Adams spoke, "That is going to be the hard part."


	11. Chapter 11

Will Taylor and Hank ÒBrian starred across the street to the jail house, "I heard that the murderer is a preacher. Doesn't that take it all?" ÒBrian laughed.

Wallace Mason stepped forward, "Why don't we just march over there and take him out and string him up," the businessman growled to the others.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've never lynched a preacher before," ÒBrian stated.

"So we're just going to let him sit over there in comfort while poor ol' Seth lies on the undertaker's table with his guts split open?" Ronald Cooper looked over his shoulder to his friends.

"Well, he should be taught a lesson, if anything!" Harold Sims muttered.

"And just what do you have in mind," ÒBrian asked. Sims shrugged.

"I don't think sheriff Smith is just going to open the door and let us have a talk with the preacher," Taylor looked at his fiends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt continued to watch the small crowd out the window. Sheriff Smith walked over and peeked out as well, " What do you think they're up too?"

Matt looked at his friend, "Looks like a lynch mob," he said in a hushed voice.

"I told you Seth's friends are rather an unpleasant lot. I wouldn't put it passed them to try something stupid," Smith said.

Matt looked over to the two doctors and the Reverend, "Doc Adams is handy with a gun, so we'll give him one, just in case" Matt stated.

Sheriff Smith nodded and walked to his desk, "Doctor Adams?" he called over to the three men.

Adams sauntered over to the sheriff, "Yes, sheriff Smith?"

"The marshal and I would feel a little better if you would carry this for a while," he pulled open the top drawer of his desk and pulled a forty-five out and handed it to the doctor. "I'm a little short on deputies tonight," he looked Adams in the eyes.

"Is there something I should know?" Adams took the gun and looked over to Matt.

"I just don't like the looks of that group of men over there," Matt said. "You don't think they are going to try something, do you?" Adams stopped himself.

"I don't know Doc. We're just evening the odds out a little bit more," Matt smiled.

Doc Adams snorted, "You sure put a lot of faith in me with this!" he looked down at the gun in his hand.

"I've seen you with a gun before," Matt stated.

"Hum," Doc grunted and walked back over to Doc Baker and Reverend Alden. Baker and Alden looked at the gun, "We're not expecting trouble, are we, Doctor Adams?" Baker said.

Doc Adams ticked his head, "I'm not too sure about that," he looked over to Matt. "Matt and the sheriff don't like the looks of the group across the street. Sheriff Smith says they are friends of Seth's," Adams ticked his head, "Might be a long night."

Alden's face was a wash of dismay and he sighed, "This has gotten too far out of control. I didn't kill that man and that is all that is to it!" the preacher stood and paced across the floor looking at the rest of the men in the room. "There has to be something we can do!"

Matt walked over to the Reverend, "We are just tying to figure out what that is. So far all we have is your word, your wrist and a dead man," Matt pursed his lips, "And I can tell by your word, you are telling the truth, but try and tell that crowd that without more evidence, that will be the hard part."

Alden lowered his head and walked toward the back of the room and found another chair to sit in. Doc Baker's face was grim looking; he knew how hurt the Reverend was by all of this. He decided to leave him be for a while and turned his attention to Doctor Adams.

Doc Adams started to sift through the items they brought back from the undertakers. His gentle blue eyes caught sight of the piece of paper. It was the corner from a document, "Matt what do you make of this?" he held it up for Matt to look at.

Matt walked over to Doc and took the paper, "Looks like the corner of a deed or some other legal document," Matt continued to examine the paper, "Where did you find this?" he looked at the two doctors.

"It was in his vest pocket," Baker stated.

"But get this, Matt," Doc Adams opened Seth's wallet which was full of money. "His wallet, watch and gun were all there, untouched."

"Whoever murdered Seth, must have wanted his document and knew he had it on him at the time," Matt looked over to sheriff Smith.

Reverend Alden stood and slowly walked back to the small group, "I wonder what kind of document it was?" Matt handed the piece of paper for the Reverend to look at. The preacher stood quietly looking at the scrap for a moment then spoke, "It has what looks like the last part of a name, "ilson"," he looked up to Matt and handed the paper back, "Could it be a land deed that Seth got from someone?"

Matt smiled, "Reverend, I think you might be on to something."

Sheriff Smith stepped forward, "Matt, maybe its time we asked Seth's friends to move on and then go over to the Grey Mare and see why Seth was shown the door."

Matt walked to the door and looked over to the two doctors and the Reverend, "Be sure to lock this after we leave," Matt ordered. All three men nodded.

Sheriff Smith pulled the wooden door open and stepped out to the street with Matt right behind. Matt closed the door and heard the latch on the inside. The two lawmen stood looking at the men across the street.

Matt was the first to step down off the boardwalk and cross the street, "What business do you have here?" Matt's voice boomed with defiance.

"Can't a few fellows just stand around and talk?" Mason hissed.

"Normally yes, but not tonight. Now break it up and go home," Matt ordered. Sheriff Smith was now at the marshal's side, "Come on fellas, do as the marshal says."

"You have Seth's murderer in there and we want to know what you plan to do about it!" Mason shouted.

"We're are working on that right now, and if you think that Reverend Alden is guilty, you are dead wrong," Matt countered.

"The only dead thing is Seth and he's gonna pay for it," Cooper barked.

Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt, "Now, I have warned you for the last time. The reverend isn't the man you want so go home!"

Slowly the men began to move on. Matt looked at the sheriff, "Come on. We don't have much time before they rethink something," the two lawmen walked down the street to the saloon.

Wallace Mason stopped and the others followed, "What the hell are we doing? We have the perfect opportunity here," he looked back up the street.

"Yeah," Cooper added, "we could just pluck that preacher out of there..." he laughed nervously.

Mason smiled, "Come on boys," he said as he quickly moved back up the street and looked through the window of the jail house. Mason motioned to Cooer to kick the door in. Cooper was a giant of a man and built like an ox.

Roland Cooper positioned himself and his friends readied themselves with their guns. With fieriest determination, Cooper lifted his right boot and smashed through the door.

Doc Adams reached for the gun on the table behind him but was blocked by Harold Sims. Will Taylor knocked Doc Baker to the ground while Hank ÒBrian and Wallace Mason pulled the Reverend to his feet. "Move! He yelled at the shocked preacher.

Doc Baker stood up and grabbed at Will Taylor trying to stop them from taking the Reverend but he was again knocked to the floor with a punch. As quickly as they entered, they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the back alleys they pushed the reverend until they reached an abandoned factory. Wallace forced the Reverend through the door, "Please, for the love of God, reconsider what you are doing," Alden's voice broke as he spoke.

"Shut up!" Mason shouted then ordered Harold Sims and Ronald Cooper to hold the Reverend against the post at the centre of the room. Alden's heart was pounding in his chest, "I bag of you! I didn't kill your friend and what you are about to do will make you murderers!" Alden gulped and tried to struggle free but he couldn't, not with the post at his back and the two men holding him tight.

"You better start saying your prayers, preacher," Mason said as he lifted his gun and pulled the hammer back.

Reverend Alden's whole body shook with fear and he closed his eyes, "The Lord is my Shepard..." his voice breaking as tears spilled down his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Wallace!" Hank ÒBrian slowly stepped out in front of the man's gun. "He's right. If we kill him like this, we'll be no better..."

Mason slowly lowered his gun, "Well, don't we know whose weak in the knees now," he glared at ÒBrian.

"I'm with Hank," Will Taylor said from Mason's right side. Mason's head turned with a jerk before he looked at the two men holding the Reverend tight. "And what about you two?" Mason barked at Cooper and Sims. Both men looked at each other and then looked at the Reverend, "Something in my gut tells me he's telling the truth," Sims said in a low voice.

Alden drew a deep thankful breath as he remained standing against the post with his head tilted back. He listened to what the men were saying. He swallowed hard as the two men released his arms.

Mason scratched his chin, "Tie him up then. I'll force the sheriff to move a little faster to find Seth's killer and if he doesn't...well Reverend, I'll still blame you," he leered.

Reverend Alden opened his eyes as the two men guided him to a chair and bound him tightly. The Reverend blinked some more tears away as he tried to come to grips with his situation and believe that one of the men actually had the wherewithal to stop what was about to become his execution. His jaw quivered as he tried to pull himself together. He looked over at the men, "What is to become of me now?" his voice was still shaky.

"You just sit there and keep your mouth closed," Mason said with a sternness about him. Quickly the man turned at glared at Hank, "Seeing how you are his new found friend, you get to sit here with him. Make sure he keeps his mouth shut!"

Hank nodded, "What are you going to do?"

Wallace Mason stepped forward, "I'm going to issue a message to sheriff Smith, that he and his friends have twenty-four hours to find Seth's killer, or I will be convinced until my death that the preacher did it," he glared at his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Adams knelt next to Doctor Baker, "Baker?"

The physician from Walnut Grove was still out as Matt and Sheriff Smith approached the jail house. Matt entered the building, "Doc?" He looed around. "What happened?" he said as he quickly moved to the two doctors.

Adams looked up, "They smashed through the door and took him," Doc's eyes were filled with sadness, "Matt, I think they were planning on killing him..."

Matt looked down at Doc Baker, "How's he?"

"He'll be fine. He took a pretty good right," Adams said as he tried to waked Doc Baker up.

Matt stood straight, "Damn..." he said about the missing Reverend.

Doc Adams patted Doctor Baker on the cheek, "Hey, Doc?" he looked down at the man. Baker's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, "What happened?"

Doc Adams and Matt assisted Baker up to a sitting position, "The Reverend was taken by that band of Seth's friends," Adams said solemnly.

Baker tried to get up, but Doc Adams held him down, "Doctor, we don't know where he is..."

"Well I have to find him!" Baker glared at the Dodge City doctor.

Matt knelt down next to Doctor Baker, "We'll do our best to find the Reverend," the marshal said as he adjusted his hat back on his head. "However, we also have to find a man named Tucker Wilson."

Baker thought for a moment, "Wilson. That's part of the name on the piece of paper, isn't it?"

Matt nodded, and stood just as Wallace Mason appeared in the doorway, "Looks like you had company," he smiled.

Doc Adams stood and moved toward the man, "You know full well we did! You and your band of vigilantes!"

"Don't get your mustache in a knot, grandpa!" Mason barked at Doc Adams, "So happens your preacher friend found a friend amongst my men. He's just fine, for the time being," Mason watched the marshal and the sheriff from the doorway, "But that wont last forever. I'm giving you twenty-four hours to prove to me that the preacher is innocent."

Matt glared at Mason, "And then what?"

"I'll finish what I didn't tonight," Mason sneered and began to turn, "and don't bother following me. I'm going home. One of my men is with your friend," and evil smile spread across this face as he left.

Doc Baker was now on his feet, "What do we do now?"

Matt and sheriff Smith looked at each other. "We don't have enough resources to go looking for the Reverend right now, so lets try and find this Tucker Wilson fellow."

Doc looked up to Matt, "How do you know he did it?"

"I don't. But he was seen with Seth earlier and they got into an argument about something," Matt stated.

Sheriff Smith walked over to Matt, "Wilson lives east of town."

"Good. Lets go pay the man a visit..." Matt readjusted his hat and walked with defiance to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank ÒBrian sat looking at the Reverend, "I'm sorry it has come to this," he said in a caring tone.

Reverend Alden smiled, "I suppose by now it could have been worse." Alden looked over to the man, "What made you stop him?"

Hank looked down at his hat he held in his hands, "I heard something in your voice. I don't think you killed Seth. How could you?" he looked up to the preacher.

Alden shivered, and spoke, "I wish, sometimes, others would listen to what's in a person's voice. There are powerful things hidden in the voice and body language," he spoke softly.

"Yeah, I guess there is," Hank sighed. "I sure hope your friends can find the real killer..."

Alden nodded, "I'm sure they will. I have faith in them."

"You sure are a trusting fellow, aren't you, Reverend?" Hank asked.

"I guess you might say it's part of the job," Alden looked at the man, "but mostly part of me."

Hank stood and walked over to a table and picked up a blanket and brought it back placing it over the Reverend's shoulders, "I saw you shiver," Hanks said as he sat down again.

Alden looked at the blanket and then over to his guard, "What's your name?"

"Dose it matter?" Hank asked.

"Yes. It does to me," Alden smiled.

Hank smiled back, "Just call me Hank, okay?" Alden nodded and relaxed slightly. It was now a waiting game and there was little he could do about it at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt, sheriff Smith and the two doctors walked over to the livery stable for some horses. It was close to ten in the evening and the stable master was just starting to close the main doors, "Wait a minute!" sheriff Smith hollered across the street.

"Sheriff?" Sid Hooper stopped what he was doing, "Kinda late ain't it?"

"We need some horses," Smith said as he walked passed Hooper and entered the stable, followed by Matt and the two physicians.

"Sure, take what you need," Hooper waved his hand around to the stalls, "Going after someone, are ya?"

The men were busy with saddles as Smith looked over the back of his horse, "Yes, Sid. We're going after someone," the sheriff continued with his saddle and then the bridle.

"Who?" Hooper stood watching while he chewed on a strand of hay.

"Now, come on Sid! You know I can't tell you that!" Smith glared at the stable master who twisted his mouth in disappointment, "I never get to hear anything good until I read it in the paper..."

Matt smirked as he pulled himself up onto his saddled horse and was followed by Doc Adams, then sheriff Smith. With a final adjustment, Doc Baker mounted his horse, "Ready," he said.

The four men spurred their animals and left the livery stable. Smith said that the ride out to Tucker Wilson's would take about a half hour. They were thankful they had moonlight to ride by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden adjusted himself in the wooden chair. The position that he was tied up in was causing his sore wrist to ache miserably. Hank ÒBrian watched the preacher from across the room, "You okay?"

Alden nodded, "I'll be fine," he spoke softly as he continued to seek comfort.

"You look uncomfortable," Hank noted.

"Just a little," Alden answered back with a hint of annoyance in this voice.

"We didn't hurt you, did we?" Hank asked as he realized the question was rather silly considering what could have happened to the preacher.

"No. You did hurt me," his voice was gruff, "I did it myself a few days ago," Alden again moved to try and alleviate the ache but with his arms tied tightly behind him, there was little give on the rope.

Hank stood, "I could readjust the ropes, if you'd like," he walked closer.

"Hank. When will you come to your senses?" Alden asked straight out.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Hank stopped in his tracks.

Alden wet his lips realizing he may have put his foot in his mouth, "Why do you let Wallace order you around the way he does?" he blinked.

Hank shrugged, "I don't know. He's always been a leader, I guess."

"Don't you see what danger he's place you in...and me?" Reverend Alden went right to the point.

"Look Reverend, don't try and go all religious on me!" Hank yelled, "Remember it was you that the sheriff took in for Seth's murder, and not me," Hank began to walk to the far side of the building.

Alden lowered his head, "And you believe that?"

Hank swung around on his heels, "I don't know what to believe any more!"

Reverend Alden's jaw muscles flexed as he tried to get through to the young man, "You have your whole life ahead of you. Are you sure enough that your friend will let me go once the sheriff and marshal find the real murdered?"

Hank lowered his head, "No..."

Alden remained silent and hoped that the young man would do what was right and untie him from the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Smith, Matt and the two doctors rode up to the front of Tucker Wilson's house. There was a single oil lamp burring in the kitchen area. Quietly the men dismounted and Matt pointed for the two doctors to cover the back door - Doc Adams still had the forty-five.

Matt and sheriff Smith went to the front of the house. With a nod from the sheriff, Matt rapped on the door, "Mr. Wilson?"

They could hear motion inside the house.

"Mr. Wilson? My name is Matt Dillon and I'm a United States marshal. I need to talk to you," Matt urged.

"I got nothing to talk to you about marshal, so leave me be!" Wilson countered.

Matt looked over his shoulder to sheriff Smith, "Tucker? It's me, the sheriff!"

"What's with the social call this late at night?" Wilson bellowed.

"It's not a social call, Tucker. We really need to talk to you," Smith stated firmly.

There wasn't a noise heard. Matt and Smith waited for a few minutes, "Tucker?"

There was silence. Matt had enough and kicked the door in. His jaw dropped open. Tucker Wilson had hanged himself. The deed was clutched tight in his hand - so much so it was almost unseen. Matt swallowed hard, "Doctor Adams and Doctor Baker, quick!" he and Smith lifted tucker up from the rope as Adams and Baker made their way to the living room.

Smith cut the rope and matt lowed Wilson to the ground, "Doc?"

Both Adams and Baker knelt next to Wilson, they checked for vital signs and found none, "He snapped his neck stepping off that chair," Baker looked up to the lawmen.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Now what?" he pushed his hat back on his head.

Doc Adams sighed and looked down to the man, "This isn't going to help Reverend Alden any..."

Doc Baker was almost sick to his stomach thinking of what might happen next. As he remained next to the dead man, he noted the paper in his hand, "Marshal?"

Dillon was beside himself and somewhat irritated, "What is it doctor Baker?"

"Look," Baker pointed, "In his hand..."

Matt knelt down and Smith hovered over his shoulder. Carefully Matt opened the dead man's hand and removed the bloodstained paper.

Doc Adams looked to his marshal friend, "It's the deed, isn't it Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, Doc it is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wallace Mason finished his last drink of the night. He stood looking out the window of his home and cursed. He was angry with Hank ÒBrian and that Reverend Alden for messing up his plans. And by now he knew that Tucker Wilson had either given into the law or fought it out. Either way, Mason's name was going to stink.

Mason staggered to the door and opened it. The sharp cool air cut the numbness caused by the alcohol as he walked to his horse. With a struggled, Mason pulled himself upright into the saddle as he rode back into Topeka and the building where he'd left hank watching over the preacher.

Mason's five minute ride got him to the alley to the north of the building. Mason slid off his horse and staggered to the front. He didn't speak a word as he pulled a small bottle of alcohol from his coat and soaked it on some rags that were near the front door.

He stood back and with a flick of the match he gently tossed it onto the rags. Quickly the flames licked to life. Mason wavered on his feet then laughed out loud.

Hank heard Mason and turned to see flames quickly creeping up the doorway and walls, "Jesus!" Hank yelled in a panic and looked at Reverend Alden whose mouth now hung open. Neither man could move as they were stunned by the sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt signed, "I just wish we knew why Mr. Wilson, here, killed himself."

Doc Adams walked solemnly to the door and sighed, "I suspect he killed Seth," he looked back at the other men.

"But why?" Doc Baker asked.

Matt stepped forward, "That may never be found out now," he stood next to Doc Adams.

The Dodge City doctor then spotted something that caught his eyes, "Matt, look," he pointed to Wilson's boots.

"What?" Matt asked as he looked at the boots but clearly not knowing what the doctor meant.

"Blood," Doc Adams said as he picked up one of Wilson's boots, "and enough of it to be consistent with such a brutal stabbing, wouldn't you agree, Doctor Baker?"

Baker walked over to Doc Adams and picked up the other boot, "It certainly is. That's an awful lot of blood and it's not that old either," Baker pointed out.

Matt looked at the boots and then to both doctors, "So you both think Tucker killed Seth?"

"I'd testify to that fact. That document has a missing corner, which was on the victim's body, and will all this blood…"

"I think its time we had a talk with Mr. Mason," Matt said sternly.

Sheriff Smith agreed, "Lets ride over to his place right now. It's the Reverend's only chance," Smith said as he walked out the door.

"I couldn't agree more," Baker said and followed the sheriff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank tried to quell the flames, but they were too strong and eating ferociously at the old wood in the factory.

Reverend Alden fought against the ropes and was almost free before his chair toppled sideways. Hank looked over his shoulder through the smoke and watched the preacher struggling to get free. ÒBrian dropped the singed blanket and ran over to Alden's side.

Sheer panic where on both of their faces, and even Hank had difficulty untying the rope as the flames crept even closer. Alden didn't have to tell Hank to hurry it up, the man was doing his best and finally succeeded.

Hank pulled Alden to his feet and the two men raced to a door at the far side of the room. Hank slammed his shoulder into the door several times but it wouldn't budge. He didn't realize that a large wooden crate had been placed against years earlier. He looked at the Reverend with his eyes wide open, "What do we do now?" he yelled as the roar of the fire and crashing timbers filled the room.

Another large beam crashed down blocking their way to the front of the factory. Reverend Alden looked around the factory through the smoke and spotted another door, "Over there," he choked on the smoke and pulled Hank away from the closed door.

The men scurried to the other door and as they approached it another burning timber crashed down clipping Hank and sending him sprawling to the floor. Alden stopped in his tracks and turned back to help Hank. He kicked at the timber that pinned ÒBrian to the floor. O'Brian's face wore a desperate look as he tried to push the lumber away as the flaming end crept close to him.

Reverend Alden didn't have much success at moving the timber but he had to help Hank. His intense blue eyes scanned the area and found a canvas sheet which he used to halt the flames from moving further up the wood - it wasn't much but bought him some time fore him to find something to pry the timber up enough for Hank to pull himself free.

Revered Alden knelt down next to Hank, "Hank, are you all right?"

Hank groaned, "I think my leg is broken," he looked down at the beam that fell on him.

Alden almost cursed, "Hang on. I have to find a way to lift that timber," the Reverend said as he stood looking around for something to use as a pry-bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Smith led Matt, and the two doctors back to town to confront Wallace Mason and tell him that it was Tucker Wilson who killed Seth, and not the Reverend Alden.

As the men got closer they could see the glow in the sky, "Matt look!" sheriff Smith pointed, "Something big is on fire!"

Matt looked at the sheriff, "Mason gave us twenty-four hours, so we can deal with him later. Lest see what's burning," Matt spurred his horse, followed by the others.

The sound of the fire bells could be heard in the distance.

The men soon arrived at the factory to find Wallace Mason sitting on a crate watching the fire.

Matt quickly stepped down off his horse and walked toward Mason. Mason stood quickly and drew his gun on the marshal. Matt stopped, "What's going on here?" he growled at Mason.

"I'm just finishing what I started!" Mason laughed manically as he glared at Matt.

"Good Lord!" Baker said as he stepped down, "I bet this is where he was holding Reverend Alden!" the doctor walked forward and gapped at the inferno.

"Is that true?" matt snapped.

"That doctor is a bright man!" Mason continued to laugh.

Matt balled up his fist and move swiftly toward mason knocking the gun from his hand and then he hit Mason with a hard right, knocking him to the ground.

Sheriff Smith, Doctor Adams and Doctor Baker searched for a way into the building, but the flames were too intense.

Matt pulled Wallace Mason to his feet and grabbed him gruffly by the lapels of his vest and shook him violently, "You better be a praying man because Reverend Alden was entirely innocent in the murder of Seth!"

Mason's eyes were wide with trepidation, "I don't believe you!" he stammered.

"Then maybe you'd like to explain why Tucker Wilson had this on him tonight!" Matt yelled at Mason and showed him the deed. "The corner of this document was found on Seth's body. Tucker Wilson's boots are covered in blood and both doctors here; agree that it was Tucker that killed Seth. He had the height and the strength to stab Seth the way he was. Not the Reverend!" Matt growled and continued to shake Mason.

Mason's mouth hung open; "I don't believe that Tucker would have done that." he gulped, "you're lying to me! I saw the Reverend with the knife!"

Matt was so angry he hit Mason again sending him to the ground. The marshal looked over to sheriff Smith, "Get this, this, scum out of here!" he ordered the sheriff.

The fire brigade arrived and men quickly unrolled hoses and began to pump the water onto the fire when a large section of the front wall and roof collapsed forcing them back.

Doctor Baker's eyes filled with tears, as he feared the worst. Doc Adams placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "I'm sorry, Hiram," his own voice choked with emotion. Baker drew his hands up in prayer in front of his mouth praying that his friend was safe, but the situation looked grim. The night sky was glowing oranges and reds, as sparks drifted up into the blackness.

Matt, Doc Adams, and Doc Baker continue to watch as the firemen tried again to battle the flames. Matt lowered his head. He'd grown to really like the Reverend and he realized that he let the man down.

Firemen were running everywhere trying to contain the blaze. Matt drew a deep breath and stopped one of the men that looked like he was the captain of the brigade, "Pardon me," Matt said.

"What is it?" the man was clearly in a hurry.

"There was at least one man inside the building. We don't know his whereabouts," Matt informed the captain.

"Mister, if anyone was in there, I wouldn't give them a snowball's chance in hell. Sorry," the captain said solemnly before returning to what he was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

Reverend Alden was able to find a metal bar that assisted him to lever the timber off of Hank, "Hurry, Hank!" Alden hacked on the smoke as he urged ÒBrian to pull himself free of the lumber.

Both men were lucky enough that the roof collapse was about twenty feet away and they were able to take cover from the wave of searing heat that washed passed them.

Hank sat up having pulled himself out from the large beam, his head was spinning as the smoke began to over take him.

Alden dropped the rod and scooped down to help ÒBrian to his good leg, "Can you put any weight on it?" the preacher asked as hr watched the man next to him. Hank shook his head no.

The Reverend knew they didn't have much more time before another section of roof collapse, "Here. Lean on me. We have to find a way out," Alden wrapped his left arm around Hank under O`Brain's armpit to help support him. As quickly as they could, they moved though the factory to the back, when the Reverend spotted another door.

He urged Hank to move quicker, as Alden too was growing weak from the strain and smoke.

After a few tense moments, the two men reached what appeared to be an office and once through the door, Alden slammed it shut. It was a break from the heat if anything else. The Reverend eased Hank onto a stool, "Are you going to be all right?" his voice was rough.

Hank nodded a yes and then looked to the window, "Reverend, looks like you found us a way out."

Alden smiled and patted the younger man on the shoulder. Although it was difficult for him to breathe, he picked up an office chair and with all his remaining strength Alden heaved it through the window.

The unfortunate part, was the flames on the other side of the door rushed toward the fresh air and blew the door open. Both men shielded themselves with their arms, and thankfully with only minor burns they were able to crawl out the window to safety. They both gasped for fresh air.

Alden pulled Hank further back from the flames and the two men watched as another section of the building collapsed. Reverend Alden looked to the sky and said, "Thank you, dear Lord. Thank you..." he gasped as tears from not only joy, but those caused by the smoke trickled down his cheeks leaving clean streaks as they washed away the soot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc Baker sat on a crate at the front of the building and watched the firemen pushed their way into the building. His heart was heavy with the lost of his friend and at best he hoped that the firemen could recover his body so that he transport his friend back to Walnut Grove for burial. He blinked his eyes as he began to realize what a devastating blow it was going to be for the small community. Baker blowed his head and cried into his palms.

Matt walked over to Doc Adams, "He's taking it pretty hard," Adams said. Matt pursed his lips, "I can understand why. Alden was a nice fellow," a lump formed in the marshal's throat.

"He sure was," Adams added. The doctor looked up to Matt, "Did you get anything out of Mason?"

"Some. He said he had asked Seth to get that land deed from Tucker Wilson, however, he could. It seems that Tucker won it from Mason some years earlier and was desperate to get it back," Matt frowned.

"So do you think Mason set Seth up to get it back," Doc asked flatly.

"That's pretty much it. However, once Tucker knifed Seth, Mason wasn't going to get his hands dirty, so that's why he insisted that the Reverend was the murderer. He shifted the attention away from himself and quite convincingly too," Matt sighed.

Doc shook his head, "I hope they have a good strong rope for him..." he spoke of Mason. "What a miserable human being..." Doc Adams said as he walked way and over to his friend Doc Baker to tell him what Matt had just said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again the Reverend assisted Hank to his feet and slowly they made their way through the alley hoping to find their way to the front of the building where Alden was certain he heard men shouting while they were trapped inside.

Both men found breathing quite labourious and where coughing almost constantly.

Hank did his best to walk next to the Reverend and Reverend Alden did his best not to collapse from exhaustion. Again the Reverend coughed, which almost made him sick. His lugs were desperately trying to clear themselves of the smoke.

This time it was Hank that stopped, "You don't look too good Reverend. Do you want to rest for a moment?" Alden shook his head no, "We have to let them know what Mason has done," Alden's voice was even worse sounding and yet Hank knew what he ment. The two men continued through the alleyways.

Hank stopped and listened, "I think we have to take this road," he pointed while leaning on the Reverend's shoulder. With another deep cough, Alden nodded and the two men moved forward. They could actually feel the heat again from the fire.

As Reverend Alden and Hank O`Brain made their way to the front of the factory they too watched in awe at the activity. Both men wavered on their feet and it was a collective cough that caught Doctor Adams' attention. Slowly the older physician looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"Doctor Baker..." he nudged his friend and pointed, "Look!"

Baker slowly looked up to Adams. He was afraid to look thinking that they had found his friend's body in the ashes. Baker slowly looked over his shoulder and saw what Adams did. Doc Baker was on his feet and blinked his eyes, "Robert?" he walked toward his friend.

Both Alden and O`Brian were in shock and didn't notice the two doctors until they were right in front of them.

"Robert...you're alive!" Baker smiled and then laughed before he threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly.

The seriousness of what happened had just begun to sink in and Alden lifted his arms and wrapped them around his doctor friend.

Matt and Doc Adams assisted Hank to the ground. Hank looked up at the marshal, "I owe that man my life..." Hank said before coughing.

Adams knelt down next to Hank, "From what I gather it goes both ways tonight," Adams smiled.

Matt drew a deep breath as he looked at the two men who somehow managed to get out of the inferno. He wondered if the preacher's good standing with the Lord had anything to do with it.

Doc Baker assisted Reverend Alden, "I'm taking him over to the hotel," he said as they walked passed Matt and Doc.

Matt patted the Reverend on the shoulder as they walked by, "I'd like to talk to yo once you're up to it."

Reverend Alden nodded as another coughing fit over took him. Doc Baker looked at Matt, "Maybe tomorrow morning." Matt nodded, and smiled as he watched Doc Baker help his friend back to the hotel, "Make sure he make it will you?" Matt smiled further.

Baker laughed, "No doubts about that marshal."


	16. Chapter 16

Doc Baker assisted Reverend Alden into the chair in their hotel room. Alden was still wheezing and sat back in the wingback chair groaning from all the physical activity he'd just been through. He rested head on the back of the chair and tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes trying to stop the stinging nd irritation caused bu the smoke and heat. He heard Doc Baker moving around the room and opened his right eye with a groan to have a look at what his friend was up too.

Doc Baker turned toward Alden with a basin of water and a cloth, "You'll feel better once I wash the soot out of your eyes," he smiled and took the chair next to the Reverend.

Alden's voice was still very rough, "That sounds painful," he tried to joke and closed his eye as it continued to bother him.

"I'll take it easy on you," Baker sat in the chair next to him, "Let's get you out that coat too. I'm sure the smell of smoke isn't helping you any," Baker said as he assisted his friend with his coat. Alden groaned again.

Doc Baker dipped the cloth into the water, "Now let's see those eyes," he gently opened the Reverend's left eye and squeezed the cloth allowing the water to run into Alden's eye. The cool water eased some of the sting.

Alden fidgeted as Doc Baker continued to drop water into the preacher's eyes, "I don't want you rubbing your eyes, either," Baker warned and then sat back. "How are you feeling, anyway?" the doctor's voice was filled with deep concern.

Alden rolled his head sideways and smiled weakly, "Exhausted." His eyes were red from irritation, and yet they still held his caring gaze.

"I bet you are," Baker patted his friend on the shoulder and handed him the cloth, "You might like to wipe your face. You know, for a preacher, you sure look a little rough around the edges," Baker smiled which made the Reverend smile too. "I have to admit that I was pretty shaken when that building collapsed and we knew you were in there. I can't believe you made it out."

"I think I had some help," Alden whispered and then winked. Doc Baker shook his head as he still couldn't believe what happened. Never in his life had he known anyone who believed so deeply in his work and yet wasn't overly pushy about his professional or personal views and not bestowing them on everyone for the sake of his job like so many others. He admired Reverend Alden for allowing people to find their own way based on their own personal trials and tribulations and only offering his personal experiences as a guide. It was a uniqueness that Baker was certain no other preacher could possess.

Baker stood as he heard the latch on the door. It was Matt and Doctor Adams with Hank ÒBrian, "Hope you don't mind me bringing Hank here," Adams said, "I could use a hand setting his leg."

"No, not at all doctor," Baker said as he moved toward the men and assisted them with Hank. "Get him to my bed," Baker motioned.

Matt and Doc Adams lowered Hank ÒBrian to the bed and the man moaned painfully as Doc Adams lifted the man's broken leg up to the bed.

"How is he Doctor Adams?" Reverend Alden asked from the chair as he finished wiping most of the soot from his face.

"He'll be find, Reverend," Adams said and stood looking at the preacher. "How are you doing?" Adams asked. "You had us all pretty worried."

Alden lowered his head. He hated to be the centre off attention, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking," the Reverend said as best as he could with his irritated voice.

"That's what he says," Doctor Baker looked at Alden in a scolding manner before moving to his medical bag to retrieve something to sooth the Reverend's cough and sore throat. Baker looked over to his friend, "Sometimes, Reverend, you are just too humble for your own good," he smiled as he fished through his medical bag for some cough syrup. Reverend Alden didn't know what to say so he just said nothing.

"Ah, this will do!" Baker said as he pulled the small bottle from his leather bag. Alden suddenly felt like a witch doctor appeared in front of him, "I want you to strip out of those cloths and get into your night sheet so I can give you this," Baker ordered his friend in a friendly manner.

Alden knew he had no choice and nodded. Furthermore he wasn't feeling well and was exhausted, "You win doctor," he said in a hushed voice and removed his vest to get ready for bed.

Matt smirked, "Maybe you could learn from Doctor Baker's bedside manners," he nudged Doc Adams. If a look could kill, Matt would have been incinerated, "That's very funny Matt," he continued to glare at the marshal.

Matt laughed and stepped to the door, "I'm leaving this make shift hospital room before I am the next patient," he smiled and opened the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room down the hall."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Baker finally got Reverend Alden resting and turned his attention to Doctor Adams and Hank O`Brain. "How badly it his leg broken?" Baker asked as he looked over Adams' shoulder.

Doc Adams looked up, "Bad enough. I just hope that we can mend it..."

"What do you mean doctor?" Baker looked at his colleague.

Doc Adams stood and motioned for Baker to follow him to the far side of the room. Adams drew a deep breath, "It is one of the worst breaks I've seen in a long, long time. If we can't set it properly, he may lose his leg..."

Reverend Alden over heard the conversation and although he knew it was rude to listen in, he couldn't help but overhear. He clamped his eyes even further shut as he said a silent prayer for the man who saved his life. It was time to repay a debt.


	17. Chapter 17

Hank was visibly in distress as both doctors worked on his injured leg. Reverend Alden watched on and could no longer sit by while Hank suffered. Silently the Reverend climbed out of his bed and pulled on his robe. Hank gasped in pain and bit his lower lip to choke off a scream as Doc Adams tried to straighten his leg. Doc Baker held him by mid-thigh and tried to stop him from moving.

Alden walked to the far side of Hank's bed and sat on the edge facing the man. Slowly the Reverend picked up Hank hand and held it tight. Hank opened his eyes and a slight look of relief came over his face, as he knew that Reverend Alden was trying to comfort him, even though their initial meeting was a potentially deadly one. Hank whispered a thank you and Alden smiled.

Both doctors looked at each other and smiled. "Let's get this done," Adams said softly. With one more tug, the bone snapped into place and Hank slumped back in relief. Both Doc Adams and Doc Baker exhaled - at least they set the bone.

Baker looked over to his friend, "Thank you, Reverend," his southern drawl was warm. "It was the least I could do," Alden's voice crackled.

"Now how about getting some sleep?" Baker asked.

"You'll get no arguments from me now," Alden stood and walked back to his bed.

Doc Adams also stood, "I'll get some ice so we can pack Hank's leg in it. That should reduce the swelling," he said for Doc Baker. Baker nodded, "I'll keep an eye on these two," he looked over to Alden who was now fully asleep and then to Hank who was resting more comfortably.

There was one last thing Doc Baker decided to do. He gathered up the Reverend's soot-covered clothes and took them to the front desk and asked the clerk to have them cleaned for later in day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning before both of the doctors felt they could get some sleep themselves. "Do you think we'll get to any more of this convention," Baker asked Adams who was slouched in an upholstered chair next to Hank.

Adams chuckled, "I think we'd have been further ahead to go to a detective's convention."

Baker chuckled from the wingback chair next to Reverend Alden. "See you in the morning," he smiled and closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair.

Doc Adams reached over and placed his hand on Hank's forehead to check his temperature. He was satisfied and sat back closing his eyes. It didn't take long at all before Adams was also asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was the first one to awake in the morning and as he stretched he looked over to Doc's bed and noted that the physician didn't return from the other room. Matt pulled himself up from his bed and yawned and assumed that Adams must have stayed with Hank and the Reverend and Doc Baker. Curiosity got the best of the marshal and he quickly got dressed.

With a quick splash of water in his face and comb of his hair, Matt opened the door and stepped into the hall. He walked to the next room and rapped gently on the door.

Reverend Alden was the only one who was awake. He sat on the edge of his bed with his robe on. Trying not to wake the two doctors or Hank, he stood and walked to the door before whoever was knocking, knocked again. Alden opened the door a crack and peered through, "Oh, good morning, Marshal Dillon," he opened the door further.

Matt entered the room and looked around, "How is everyone doing?"

Reverend Alden also looked around, "The two doctors had a difficult time with Hank's leg. They must be exhausted."

Matt nodded in understanding, "And how are you? That was quite the ordeal you went through."

"That is putting it mildly, marshal. I'm sore and tired, but I'll be just fine," Alden said.

"Once you are feeling up to it, I'd like to talk to you about Wallace Mason and his gang," Matt's tone became more business like.

"Certainly, marshal," Alden nodded.

Their talking woke Doc Adams, "Oh, hi Matt. Reverend," he yawned.

"Good morning Doctor Adams," Alden smiled as he walked over to Hank, "How's Hank today?" he asked as he watched Adams examining the unconscious man, "Oh, I think he'll be just like new in a few weeks," Doc looked up to the Reverend. "I'm glad to hear that," Alden smiled and sat down on his bed.

By now Doc Baker was stirring. His eyes slowly opened, "Is it morning already?" he groaned and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

Baker drew himself up from the chair and stretched, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he looked at the others in the room. Both Matt and Doc Adams had already moved to the door. Alden remained sitting on the bed with an odd look on his face. Baker walked toward the marshal and doctor and then looked back at his friend, "Well, aren't you coming to breakfast?"

The Reverend made a face, "I wouldn't dare step out of the room dressed like this!" his voice was still ragged. "And I don't see my clothes..."

Baker chuckled, "They should be here soon. I took them out to be cleaned last night," he smiled.

"Oh..." Alden said with a flush of embarrassment for being so curt.

"I didn't think you'd want to smell the smoke anymore," Baker said.

Reverend Alden then had that twinkle in his eyes, "And here I was trying to figure out how to bottle that smell and use it in my fire and brimstone sermons! I was going to call it eau d'hell..."

Doc Adams burst out laughing and was followed by both Doc Baker and Matt.

"I'll check on your clothes, but with one hitch..." Baker stated.

"And that hitch would be?"

"You stay put. No touring the town today. I want you to rest," Baker stated.

Alden sighed, "Fine..."

"Good. I'll bring you breakfast too," Baker smiled as the three men left the room for their breakfast.


	18. Chapter 18

Doc Baker finished his breakfast and excused himself from Doc Adams and the marshal. Baker stopped a waiter and ordered something for the Reverend and asked the waiter to take the tray up to their room while Baker checked on the Reverend's suit.

As Doc Baker walked toward the front desk he couldn't help but smile about Alden's comment about bottling "eau d'hell," which he was certain would go over well in a fire and brimstone sermon, if the preacher ever gave one.

Baker always appreciated Alden's approach to his sermons - take it from life and teach with it. He couldn't help but think what kind of sermons would come out of his travels to Topeka. In fact, the doctor thought, he could likely retire on the stories and lessons, for there are so many if they were analysed properly.

Baker stoped at the front desk and a clerk soon appeared, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I sure hope so," Doc Baker smiled," I was hoping that my friend's suit has been laundered."

"Oh, you're the Reverend's friend?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that's right," Baker answered.

"I believe the Reverend's suit has just been returned, but I'll check," the clerk smiled then scurried off. Doc Baker's eye brows rose up in question.

A few minutes passed and the clerk came bake with Alden's suit and handed it across the desk, "Here you go, sir. Sorry for the wait," the clerk smiled.

"Oh, no problem. What do I owe you?" Doc Baker stuck in hand into his trouser pockets to retrieve some money.

"Oh, noting sir. We've heard what has happened. Please, this is on the house," the clerk smiled.

"Well, thank you!" Baker smiled and pushed off from the desk toward their room. "There's one more thing I'd like to ask for," Baker stopped and asked in his soothing southern drawl.

"And that would be?" the clerk asked.

"I'd like for my friend to have a good hot bath before he puts these on," Doc Baker smiled.

"Oh, certainly! I should think he would after what that poor man went through!" the clerk nodded. "I'll have a bath ready for him in room one, which is our bathroom," the clerk smiled.

"That's wonderful, and thank you!" Baker said as he wondered how word spread of last night's fire and it's details.

Reverend Alden sat in the chair next to Hank and periodically wiped the man's brow with a damp cloth. The Reverend looked up to the door as it opened, "How is he?" Baker asked as he couldn't help but notice the look of concern on the Reverend's face.

"He's been tossing and seems feverish," the Reverend said as he stood and walked toward the Doc Baker.

"I'll look him over. You take these and head down the hall to room one. I've asked them to draw you a nice hot bath," he patted his friend on the back, "for I like you and can no longer take your "eau d'hell"..." Baker smiled and the Reverend laughed, "As a matter of fact, neither can I," Alden smiled as he headed to the door.

Doc Baker stopped him, "And when you come back, I'm going to look at your wrist again. Don't think I have forgotten about that..."

"I doubted that you did, because I know I haven't! Thank you for your consideration, Hiram," Alden smiled and left the room.

"Any time, Reverend," Doc Baker said as he turned his attention to Hank ÒBrian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why am I being held in this hell-hole?" Wallace Mason growled at sheriff Smith.

Smith walked to his desk and sat down in his swivel chair to read the morning mail, "Because you tried to kill two men last night. And you burnt down a factory. That's why," he said while thumbing through the stack of letters and posters.

Mason pursed his lips, "Tried?"

"Yup. They both survived. God knows how," Smith continued to look at his mail. "That Reverend must have some good connections "upstairs" that is for sure.

"He lived, huh?" Mason snarled.

"And so did Hank ÒBrian," Smith finally looked up to Mason, "If I were you, I'd be worried..."

Wallace Mason pushed himself away from the bars, "Seth. You idiot. I hired you to get my deed back, not to get drunk and lose it back to Tucker Wilson again..." Mason muttered to himself.

"Did you say something there, Mason?" Smith looked up from his mail.

"No," Mason growled again as he felt the noose tightening around his neck. There was little hope he was going to get out of this mess he found himself in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden finished dressing after his bath, except that he was having difficulties with the many buttons on his vest. His right hand was stiffening again and he knew he irritated his wrist while prying on the rod to free Hank as well as getting out of the burning building. However, he also felt that it was a small price to pay to save a life.

Alden walked back to his room and met Doctor Adams and the marshal on the way. "Say, you look a sight better!" Adams mused.

"And I feel it, Doctor Adams," Alden smiled. "I wish I could say the same for Hank," he reached for the door knob for his room where Doc Baker was looking Hank ÒBrian over.

Doc Adams and Matt followed him into the room. "How is he, Doctor Baker?" Adams asked while standing next to Baker.

"He's got a high fever and his leg is still quite swollen," Baker stood, "I suggest we contact a local doctor and have him taken to the hospital."

Doc Adams nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to the group and organize it," he said then brushed his hand across his moustache.

Baker then turned his attention Reverend Alden, "You'll be happy to know, I've decided I'm not going to bother with a splint this time," he said while examining the Reverend's wrist and shaking his head.

"Oh?" Alden said and winced when Doc Baker moved his hand.

"Still hurts pretty good, doesn't it?" Baker looked up into the light blue eyes of the preacher.

"Yes..." Alden said in a not-too-impressed tone as Baker continued to move his wrist.

"I assume you hurt it again last night, didn't you?" Baker let go of Alden's arm.

"Hank was pinned under a timber and I had to use a bar to pry it up..." the Reverend explained.

"You are quite the man, Reverend," Baker patted him on the shoulder then moved to his medical beg and pulled out a white cloth. Without a word he made a sling and tucked the Reverend's arm into it. "Now don't use it," he scolded the minister who made a face at him for the comment.

Matt watched on with a slight smile on his face. He could see the closeness the two men shared, much like Doctor Adams and himself. "Once you are done there, can I speak with you Reverend Alden?"

"Certainly marshal," he looked up from what Doc Baker was doing.

"He's all your's marshal," Baker stated and then walked over to Hank.

Alden walked toward Matt, "We'll go to our room," Matt indicated the need for privacy for their conversation and for what the doctors were doing for Hank.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt opened the door to his room and allowed Reverend Alden through before he stepped into the room closing the door behind himself. "Have a seat, Reverend," Matt pulled an arm chair over to the wing-backed chair that Alden eased himself into.

I'm sure you know why I want to talk to you," Matt leaned forward and removing his hat and placing on the end of the bed next to him.

"I assume it's about the murder and what happened afterward," the Reverend sat back into the chair and tilted his head slightly.

Matt nodded, "Yes, and it is also a matter of charges against Wallace Mason and his men," the marshal stated. Matt could see that the Reverend was uncomfortable about the word charges. "I see," Alden said.

"I appreciate that his might be difficult for you, being a man of the cloth, but Wallace has done some serious things..." Matt said. "Maybe just tell me what happened first, and we'll deal with the other issue later. Okay?"

Reverend Alden nodded and began to tell Matt how the men forced themselves into the jail and took him to the abandoned factor, "It was Wallace Mason's intent to kill me. He had two of his men hold me against a post and he pulled his gun out. I thought I was going to die," Alden looked down at his hands. The shock of the ordeal hadn't set in until now and he found himself shaken by the recall of events.

"Are you going to be okay?" Matt watched the Reverend.

Alden looked up to Matt, "Oh, dear. I guess I hadn't realized until now how badly this was..."

Matt stood and walked to the pitcher of water and poured some into a glass. He walked back and handed it to the Reverend, "Just take your time, okay?" Matt said in a soft voice.

"Thank you, marshal," Alden's voice wavered as he tried to calm himself down.

Matt returned to his seat, "What stopped Mason from shooting you?"

"Hank. He stood between Mason and me," Alden smiled weakly, "I own him my life. Twice."

"Twice?"

"Yes. Mason then told him men to tie me up before they left to give you the message of the twenty-four hours. Hank was made to stay and guard me," the Reverend sipped on the water.

"Then what happened?" Matt sat back in his chair.

"It seemed like we where in the building alone for forever when we heard Wallace Mason's laugh and then we saw the flames. Hank tried to put the fire out, but the building was too old and the timbers allowed the fire to spread quickly. I tried to free myself from the ropes, but I couldn't so it was Hank that untied me," Reverend Alden said.

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "That's the second time he saved you then?"

"Yes."

"How did Hank get hurt, then?" Matt asked.

"The building was burning at an incredible rate and we tried to get out one door but it wouldn't open. I saw another door through the smoke and we moved to it, when a beam fell in and struck Hank. It pinned him down..." Alden stated.

"And you pried the wood off of him," Matt added.

"That's correct," the Reverend said. "We finally found a small room with a window and were able to get out of the building through there."

Matt stood, "It's amazing you both made it out alive. I must say," Matt walked to the window and looked out before looking back at the preacher, "We thought for sure you both perished. Your friend Doctor Baker, took it really hard..."

Alden nodded, "Hiram would have. He's a decent man."

Matt smiled, "Is everyone in Walnut Grove as nice as you two?"

A twinkle formed in the preacher's eyes, "Almost everyone," he smiled. Matt chuckled.

"Marshal," Alden said as he stood up, "I know you are looking for some way to punish these men for what they have done to me, but, I have to tell you, that in my soul, I have to give them a second chance."

Matt wasn't surprised by the Reverend's statement. "So what do you want me to do?"

Alden pushed his left hand deep into his trouser pocket and walked over to the window next to Matt, "The only charge that I can think of, is arson," Alden's voice was kind.

"Arson?" Matt looked at the preacher who nodded. Matt drew a deep breath, "Why?" he needed to know Alden's reasoning.

"Marshal, I believe that there is good in everyone. Certainly it's harder to find in some, but it's there. This is one of my principal beliefs. Just because Wallace Mason took it upon himself to punish the one who he thought was Seth's killer, I can't accuse him of anything more that ignorance. Had he taken the time to get the facts he would have not done what he did. I wasn't harmed, nor did I die. If the men, who did this are decent men, then they will already be paying spiritually for their actions," Alden's voice was tender and caring.

"I see," Matt said.

"And take Hank for instance. He's paying right now for is involvement, in more ways than one," Alden tilted his head. "They all need a second chance to set things right for themselves and I will not deny them that chance."

Matt didn't know what to say at first, "You are sure about this?"

"Yes," Alden smiled, "I hope you understand."

"You are a remarkable man, Reverend. From where I come from, this sort of thing wouldn't be heard of," Matt smiled and place his hand on the preacher's shoulder.

Alden looked at the marshal with that twinkle in his eyes, "Thank you, marshal. And thank you for understanding." He sighed with relief knowing, he had done what he thought was the correct thing to do.

Matt walked passed his bed and picked up his hat before walking to the door, "I'm going over to the jail to talk to sheriff Smith."

"Thank you, marshal," Alden smiled. "I'm going back to sit with Hank before they take him to the hospital."

"Take it easy, Reverend. I'm sorry this was so hard on you," Matt smiled before he pulled the door open and left the room. Reverend Alden looked upwards and whispered a thank you. He blinked his eyes and with a slightly shaky breath he walked to the hall pulling the door closed behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

Reverend Alden opened the door to the room where Doc Baker and Hank were. "How is he, doctor?" Alden asked.

Baker looked over his shoulder, "Not so good Reverend. We found a doctor to help us get him to the hospital."

"Oh, that's good," Alden said as he sat on the far side of the bed and look down at Hank.

Baker noticed there was something amiss with his friend, "Are you all right?" he asked back.

Alden drew a deep breath, "Yes, I think so," he smiled slightly.

"You don't look it. In fact you look like you've seen a ghost," Baker said with some concern.

Alden sighed, "It might have been my own had Wallace Mason fallowed through with his plans last night..."

"I don't follow you," Doc Baker stood and squared himself to the preacher.

"Marshal Dillon just asked me what charges I would like to lay against Wallace and his men," Alden stated, "Of course, I didn't want any.."

Baker smiled, "Of course," he said as he slid his hands into his trouser pockets.

"But as I told the marshal about what happened and I relived all of it again and I then realized how close to..." Alden shuttered and couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's called post traumatic syndrome. And it's perfectly natural that you are feeling this way," Baker said as he spoke softly to the preacher.

"To be honest, I don't like it," Alden said.

"No, I bet you don't. I could give you something to help you relax, if you want," Baker offered the beleaguered preacher.

"Oh, no. I'll be all right." the Reverend said as he looked down at Hank. "It will just take time and reflection," he smiled slightly.

Baker walked to the window of their room, "There's one more day of this convention, but I don't have to stay," he said looking out to the street.

Reverend Alden stood and walked over to his friend, "Doctor Baker, enjoy your last day. We'll go home after that."

Baker looked at his friend and smiled. His weathered face was creased and a glimmer was in the doctor's eyes, "Thank you, Reverend. I think I will!"

Alden chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt walked across the street to the jail house and the smell of the fire still hung in the air. Sheriff Smith was sitting on the chair out front on the boardwalk while reading the morning newspaper. The fire was front page. "Good morning, Matt," Smith smiled as he looked over the top of the page to the tall marshal.

"Good morning. How's Mason today?" Matt asked as he hooked his thumbs into his waistband.

"Oh, he's in a foul mood. Of course he's also hung over from last night and he said that you just about broke his jaw too," Smith shook his head, "and he says he can barely remember anything," Smith said as he stood up and looked at Matt, "Say, did you get to talk to the Reverend about laying charges?"

Matt nodded, "That's why I'm here," and drew a breath. He knew sheriff Smith was going to this Alden was crazy.

"So, what's Mason being charged with?" Smith hoped that the Reverend had a list as long as his arm of charges so he could throw the book at him.

"Arson," was all Matt said flatly.

"Arson? You're joking!" Smith laughed.

"I wish I were," Matt said. "But that is what Reverend Alden asked for and he asked that arson be the only charge against Mason."

"I don't understand. Mason and his men tried to kill him," Smith frowned and bit his lower lip in thought.

Matt turned toward the door, "After speaking with the Reverend, Alden has his reasons and I can't say that he is neither right or wrong."

Smith didn't know what to say; he just followed the marshal into the building, "I guess Mason has a guardian angel or something," he mused.

Matt smiled, "Yeah, I'd say that's pretty close to the truth."

Sheriff Smith walked over to the iron bared cell, "Mason, get up," he ordered.

Wallace Mason rolled onto his back and finally sat up from the bunk, "Let me have it," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I wish I could. The marshal has some interesting news for you," Smith looked at Matt and stepped aside.

"I can't imagine what that might be, except how soon I am going to prison..." Mason said.

Matt slowly made his way to the cell, "Do you believe in second chances?"

Mason looked up to Matt, "Is this a test?"

Matt nodded, "Sort of."

"I don't get it. What do you mean by second chance?" Mason was now on his feet looking through the bars of his cell.

"I just spoke with Reverend Alden. The man you accused of killing Seth and then you tried to kill at the factory along with Hank ÒBrian."

Mason's shoulders sagged, "Look, I wasn't thinking," Mason squirmed.

"The only thing he wants me to charge you with is arson," Matt said as he jaw muscles flexed and he tried not to get angry.

Mason's mouth dropped open, "Arson? I don't understand?"

"I could have used a passage from Exodus, 21:22 - "an eye for an eye"," Reverend Alden said from the doorway causing all three men in the room to turn. Alden walked closer, "But I didn't. As I explained to the marshal, I believe that a person should be given a second chance. I try to see the good in everyone, including you. Once they have their second chance I hope they can change their ways. After that, they'll have to answer for your actions to not only the law, but to God on the day he calls you home," the preacher looked Mason in the eyes.

Mason swallowed deeply, "I don't know what to say..."

"Perhaps you should start with an apology," there was a curtness to the Reverend's tone. It was scolding and to the point. Matt smiled for he now saw how complex the Reverend really was, and he understood his reasoning.


	21. Chapter 21

It was mid afternoon when Doc Adams and Doc Baker left the convention room and walked to the lobby of the hotel, "Well, Doctor Adams. What did you think about that?" Baker mused.

"Not much, I'm afraid!" Adams said as he ran his hand over his moustache. "I guess it will be a very long time before Dodge City gets a clinic or hospital. Just doesn't seem like the advancement of medicine passed the prairies is going to happen in my lifetime."

"Make that "our lifetimes,"" Baker said with a frown as he thought of Walnut Grove.

Matt had just entered the hotel when he spotted the two doctors. The marshal walked over to them, "So, how was the rest of the convention?" he didn't ask either of them directly.

"Well, I can't say that the convention was all that much to write home about, but it certainly has been an interesting time!" Baker chuckled.

"You're not kidding," Doc Adams smiled.

Matt looked around the lobby of the hotel, "Where's your friend the Reverend?"

"I think he said he was just going to stay in and read the newspaper," Doc Baker stated. "I suspect he's up in the room."

Doc Adams looked at the two men, "Why don't we all go out for dinner? I mean, we really haven't had time to talk."

Matt smiled, "That's sounds like a good idea, Doc."

"I'll go and get the Reverend and then we can decide where to go," Doc Baker smiled and turned up the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden shook his head at the report of Wallace Mason and the fire. He wasn't amused about how the reporter stated that, "It appears that the visiting Reverend prefers the kid-glove approach to the law, rather than making the scoundrel Wallace Mason go to hell and back as he so richly deserves."

Alden folded the paper and dropped it roughly onto the table next to the chair he was sitting in. He began to wonder if he had done the right thing with Wallace Mason. It was certain that many people had different views than his own view.

He sighed as he realized that the event was big enough in the history of Topeka that the story was spread far and wide. Alden dreaded the thought of story reaching the hands of Harriet Oleson at Walnut Grove. If it did, he was certain she'd have some say on the matter which would likely be unkind and likely threatening to his future with the church in the small community. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he stood and walked to the window. He'd had enough of Topeka and longed to go home.

Doc Baker opened the door into the room. He didn't say anything at first as he walked over to the Reverend, "Everything all right, Reverend?" Baker asked with concern.

"I just wish that there was more tolerance in the world." Alden spoke softly.

"Oh? What brought this on?" Baker looked his friend in the eyes, which held personal hurt.

Alden said nothing instead he just picked up the newspaper and handed it to the doctor. Doc Baker twisted his jaw in thought as he read the article, "I see what you mean. Well, Reverend, we'll soon be leaving here and we can leave all this behind us," Baker smiled as he dropped the paper back down onto the table.

"True," Alden said as he turned to the doctor, "However, can you imagine what might happen to me if all of this gets back to Walnut Grove?"

"Well, I'd like to think your friends would be concerned for you, but you're thinking about Harriet Oleson, aren't you?" Baker asked.

"Precisely," Reverend Alden said.

"Hum," Baker thought, "She'd be on this like a dog on a bone."

Alden shot the doctor a scolding look before he smiled, "That is one way to put it!" he then couldn't help but laugh. Baker smiled widely and patted his friend on the shoulder, "We'll cross that bridge when and if we get there. In the mean time, lets join Doctor Adams and the marshal for supper. I'm starved!"

The Reverend looked at his friend, "I must admit that I'm a little peckish too!" his familiar chuckle resinated throughout the room as both men walked to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reverend Alden sat back from his empty dinner plate, "I don't think I could eat another bite!" he smiled to his friends.

Matt looked at the preacher, "I know what you mean..."

Doc Adams relaxed in his chair next to Doctor Baker, "I'll bet you will be happy to get home to Walnut Grove and way from here," he looked at the Reverend.

"Yes, I suppose. However, I must say this has been an enlightening experience for me," Alden smiled.

"What the Reverend mean, is that he's gained enough experience and personal growth from this, that the congregation at Walnut Grove could go for years on this," Doc Baker chuckled as he watched Alden's face.

Finally the Reverend laughed, "I must admit, I certainly will draw from this from time to time," he smiled as he sat forward and clasped his hands on the table in front of him. "You'll be heading home tomorrow, also?" he asked the marshal and Doc Adams.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better. I just hope there's something to go home to," Adams chuckled. Alden looked at the doctor strangely.

"What he means, Reverend, is I left the town in the care of my deputy, who has had some challenge managing time and a few other things," Matt explained. Doc Adams rolled his eyes, "Just tell him he's next door to incompetent," Doc groaned.

Doc Baker and Reverend Alden exchanged looks. Adams caught it, "Doesn't look like you are exactly planning a parade either," he chuckled.

"Not exactly," Baker sighed. "We just hope that the town know-it-all hasn't been keeping up with out-of-state news..."

"I see," Adams said, "It's that Mrs. Oleson, huh?" Reverend Alden nodded yes. Doc Baker continued, "She makes a yearly habit of having Reverend Alden's superiors make ridiculous trips to prove that she was wrong. She'll never learn..."

"Now Hiram..." Alden stated, "She can be a handful, I will admit that, but she likes her ways," the Reverend said.

"Well, if you are doing your job to the best of your abilities and the other folks are happy, I should think that would mean more to you than her word," Matt said.

"Thank you, marshal. That means a lot . . . " Alden smiled.

"She just doesn't learn easily from her past mistakes, is all," Baker added to the chagrin of his friend across the table.

Matt stood up and the others followed, "I'm not sure if we'll see each other in the morning, so, I'd just like to say what a pleasure it has been to meet you both," Matt extended his hand to Doc Baker and then to Reverend Alden.

Alden smiled, "Thank you for everything you've done for me, and it has been an absolute privilege to meet you both!" Alden's smiled was wide and his eyes twinkled, "I do hope that we can stay in touch, despite our busy lives - even if it is just a note to say hello," he continued to smile.

Doc Adams extended his hand to the preacher, "Although you don't know it, I think you've enriched our lives," the old doctor smiled. And if Matt didn't know any better, he thought he saw Doc Adams' eyes mist over.

With a final good night, the four men ended their evening and headed to their respective rooms to prepare for their journeys home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Doc sat down in their seats on the passenger car. Matt sighed and was thankful that their trip back to Dodge City would only take six or so hours. The marshal looked at his doctor friend, "So, Doc. Did you get anything out of that convention at all?" Matt was hopeful that the doctor might have picked up a new skill or two.

Doc looked over to the marshal, "No, not much. Except that I'm going to have my small office for the foreseeable future," he ticked his head in disappointment.

"Well, you do some incredible things in that small office Doc. You should be proud," Matt smiled.

Doc looked at the marshal, "Well, it's good of you to notice what I do, 'cause most of it is on you!"

Matt's shoulders sagged as he watched his doctor friend glow, as he finally got him good. Doc smiled to himself as he looked out the window of the train car. The train began to pull away from the station and the two Kansans where headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was mid the next day when the stagecoach pulled up in front of the Oleson's Mercantile. Nels was on the steps with broom in hand as he watched Doc Baker and Reverend Alden step down from the coach, "Doc Baker. Reverend. How was the trip?" he asked in his usual friendly way.

"Nels, we'll have to tell you later..." Baker stated as he placed his carpet bag down and assisted the driver with the Reverend's.

"Uh, we heard about the fire and such," Nels gave both men a heads up as he ticked his head toward the store.

Alden looked over to the doctor, "I told you..."

Just then, Harriet Oleson appeared in the doorway, "So you've both returned, I see," she smiled in her usual condescending way.

Baker stepped forward, "Did you not expect that we would, Harriet?" he held his voice level which also was bitting.

"Oh, I knew you'd come back, even after all that ridiculousness I read about. Murder and fires," she huffed, "And you of all people Reverend Alden! I warned you about this frivolous trip..."

Alden felt his stomach flip.

"I took it upon myself as a town councillor to contact your superior about your actions," she waved the newspaper around. Nels rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to witness the next stage of the Reverend's prosecution, Harriet Oleson style. "They sent this for you!" she thrust out her hand with an envelope.

Reverend Alden's jaw muscles flexed as he slowly took the letter. His eyes were intense and glared at Harriet. Slowly his eyes lowed as he opened the letter and read the note. Harriet had folded her arms across her chest and waited for the Reverend to excuse himself from further duties as Walnut Grove's minister.

With a deep breath, Reverend Alden looked over to his friend Hiram baker. He passed the note to him. Baker broke into a laugh.

Harriet gasped, "What on earth?" she said as she stormed down the steps and snatched the letter from the doctor's hands. She read it and her mouth dropped open, "Blah, blah, blah...Dear Robert, Please know that we support you though this tragic sting of events. From what we've learned you are an extremely lucky man and you have God on your side. We wish you continued luck in Walnut Grove. As for this complaint registered toward you from one Mrs. Harriet Oleson, we will file it with all the others, I'm sure you understand what I mean. Best wishes, Robert in all you do. Signed Dean Harmon..." Harriet glared at the message and finally shoved it back into the Reverend's hand just before she stormed back into the store.

Nels could no longer contain himself and he broke out laughing as did the Reverend and Doc Baker.


End file.
